NEGOTIATIONS
by Gul Melset
Summary: Artifacts removed from Bajor during the Occupation are found in the subterranean area of the Obsidian Order building - their return is to be negotiated, an unusual experience for the former Cardassian military selected to open said negotiations.


**Negotiations**

Melset's shift having ended some hours ago, Levo met her at the door to bring Jivan over, then sat together with her for some minutes discussing station news before leaving for the shrine. Traglor herself was off-station delivering a cargo of prefabricated foundations to Lavol where she would pick up Gul Madred who was on a tour of inspection and due to return to Cardassia Prime where Garak was replacing him during his absence. Afterwards, Melset relaxed in her quarters while catching up on some updates, reading messages from various organizers; in the adjoining room, Jivan was occupied with a first-level deduction game which, to judge by his delighted laughter, was going well.

She glanced into the room – the child was relaxed, concentrating on his game, at times smiling or his expression serious as he concentrated; during the first half year after his arrival on Deep Space 9, Jivan had often interrupted what he was doing to look for her, afraid that she might one day disappear as had his mother, Siana. At present, the little Cardassian was confident, trusted Melset and her contacts, had the same insatiable curiosity as any other child of his people. He now looked up to see her standing in the door and smiled at her before turning back to his game when she said, "Yes, I am here. Go ahead with your game, we still have some time before the last meal of the day."

At hearing the communit activate, Melset went into her room to input a code. A short time later the screen cleared. Transmissions from and to Cardassia were no longer so strictly monitored by station security – much to her regret. She had enjoyed the challenge of sending messages without their being intercepted…

            Her father, Losir Damar, appeared on the screen, smiled at her in greeting. _He looks far healthier than before. It would appear that conditions are finally becoming manageable_. She shook her head at realizing that, in the course of the past four years, she, as well as everyone else, had become used to seeing only Cardassians who were on the brink of starvation. Certainly, the situation was still far from ideal, but more than marginally improved in comparison to the previous four years.

Apparently, Losir recognized her thoughts and said in a low voice, "Circumstances are slowly improving, Iníki. Most of us have enough food, even adequate living conditions, employment is slowly being created; in general, our situation has become better more rapidly than any of us would have dared hope after the invasion.

Now the reason for my contacting you, Iníki: Jivan is 3.7 years old, so Garak and I have secured a place for him in the Lesana I educational centre. Primary instruction is scheduled to begin in five months. This may still be in the future, but after discussing it with the organizer, we think it may be best for Jivan to move here within the next three months so that he can adapt to his new surroundings. The child may have experienced stability with you, and, as Elim has told me, now feels secure, but his memories of abandonment may still be subliminally present, thus possibly lead to unforeseen reactions. This will, after all, be the first time for him to live without you since he was found. To make transition easier for him, Garak will come to pick him up and spend a few days on the station with you."

"Thank you for seeing to arrangements, Attami Damar. I wanted to contact you within the next two weeks anyway; I have already looked at the school here on the station and spoken with the primary instructor. Nolar Usena has no preconceptions; she would have been pleased to have Jivan in her class, especially as she has seen him together with some of the Bajoran children here. Admittedly, the curriculum _is_ excellent, but primarily geared to Bajoran needs which are not remotely comparable to ours. There is no intensive mental training before actual instruction sets in. As my plan is to return to Cardassia as soon as feasible, Jivan has to go through our specific educational processes; only our system can assure him the knowledge needed to function adequately within the demands of our society. Nolar understood when I explained the details to her."

"Indeed." After a moment, Losir inquired, "And you, when can you come again? It has been a long time since your last stay; so much has changed in the meantime."

There was no immediate reply, then Melset slowly answered, "I am hoping to manage in possibly less than a year, all depending on further developments. Our workload is definitely not as heavy as it used to be. To judge by the weekly reports we get, progress is accelerating throughout the Quadrant, meaning we may soon be able to reduce personnel in this bureau. Branches of SFHS have been or will be established on five other worlds in this sector to shorten supply lines and response times in case of crises."

            "Fortunately – the past years were quite difficult, at first with the consequences of the Klingon invasion and now this total defeat." There was a query from the background that Melset could not understand, then Losir turned back to the screen. "I must get ready to leave. In an hour, all representatives of the Lesana Province settlements are to meet for a progress report followed by a planning session. Delhin is already on her way." Damar continued, "You will be sent details of both at the end of the meeting. Be strong, Iníki. Losir out."

            With that, the unit deactivated. Melset slowly got up, went to the viewport, then out into the main room. Jivan turned away from his game and looked at her curiously, waiting. "Jivan, Attami Damar has called. He has a surprise for both of us. You can begin your education in Lesana I in a few weeks. Imagine! You are going home, to Cardassia!" The longing in her voice was undeniable.

            The child looked up at her, his grey eyes bright with excitement and pleasure – both Traglor and Melset had taught him to consider Cardassia his true home, the station only a place where he and Melset were living for a time until they could finally return. After a moment, he inquired with just a hint of apprehension at realizing she had said 'you', not 'we'. "Attàvi Melset, you will come to Cardassia with me?"

            She shook her head, "Not quite yet, Jivan. I must stay on the station for some time longer to work for what we shall need to live." She touched his cheek before saying soothingly, "Always remember: A Cardassian, be it man, woman or child, has to fulfil duty first before thinking of him- or herself. _Your_ duty," She looked at the child with affection, "… is to learn, reach all goals you can reach, become a true son of Cardassia. I know you will." _As was your father_. "Attami Elim will come for you. You will stay with him and your grandparents. They, Temur and Myral are very much looking forward to having you. There is so much to do, you will like it."

            Jivan waited expectantly at noticing his friends on the station were not mentioned before asking softly, hesitantly, not believing that Melset had forgotten them. "And Zan and Jamin? Will they be leaving with me too?" He considered them his brothers because he was often together with them; they were but few years apart in age, as would have been the case in a nucleic family on Cardassia. As yet, he was unaware of the differences between himself and the other two children, nor had the adults seen any reason to call his attention to them - yet.

His innocuous question disquieted Melset. _I had never even taken that option into consideration even though their mothers are my friends – It may prove difficult to integrate them in case of agreement in spite of the greater level of tolerance; neither Jamín nor Zan are full Cardassians_. To the child, she gave an explanation that would not disturb him. "I have to speak to Traglor first. For now, show me what you have done." With those words, she settled next to him on the floor and held out her arms. Jivan leaned back against her, enjoying the contact, then picked up his padd for her to see. "Look, Attàvi Melset." He had already started on the second level, showed her his results with innocent pride, telling her how he had found the solutions, happy about her approval. The game was simple by Cardassian standards, a young child's game, but would have been nearly unsolvable for a Bajoran or a human child of the same age. There were no more questions about the other two children, engrossed as he was in the game and the explanations.

_If only Åvron were here to see you_. _He and Tymaris would have accepted you without reservations, as have I_. She looked at him carefully, seeing the resemblances, the differences, then, taking the padd he held up for her, examined his results. "Well done, Jivan!" Melset gently held him close, feeling his quiet breathing. _Yes, you are definitely at the right phase of development – it would be negative to waste any more time_, _much as I would have liked to keep you with me longer_. She looked up at the chronometer, "Let's go to Quark. He always likes it when you visit him."

This had become their habit, much to Traglor's disgust; now that he had no children in his own family anymore, Quark enjoyed Jivan's and Melset's 'visits' and always tried to find some moments to speak to them, ostensibly about business deals; nevertheless he was pleased at not being treated with contempt by Melset as so many Cardassians had done in the past. He had even found an old holosuite program of Loo'Wess and given it to Melset, saying, "For Jivan, when he is older, so that he can see how your world used to be." With a strangely hesitant manner, he added, "And for you, when it has become … easier."

He had been strangely touched by the shift in expression in her eyes, a surge of grief, then gratitude as she took the rod, held it in her hands, gazing at it. "And it is said Ferengi have strips of latinum in here. Not all, it would seem." She indicated his chest before giving him a quick embrace of thanks.

Acquisitive though he was, the Ferengi usually had some small item to surprise the child, giving Melset the sneaking suspicion that at some time, a book of the Rules of Acquisition would be sent her way to 'give that boy a decent education.' To her astonishment, Quark had not once tried to go beyond the terms of the contract Garak had secured for him. No doubt he had seen to some spin-off deals in connection with this first one, thus his kindness, as he was hoping for more.

Later that evening when Jivan had gone to bed, Melset went to speak with Traglor and Nala. The three of them first sat together, talking about various occurrences. For added security, Traglor had accompanied Kasidy Sisko on her cargo runs for some time, and later agreed to take over a number of deliveries on her own when there were shortages of personnel. These trips always offered some stories as did her own duties. Traglor was now working for a Cardassian company that had been established five months previously and had taken on a fully Cardassian team. – Garak had put her name forward as soon as the opening had become official; for this specific work, former members of Central Command were given preference due to their experience. A freighter instead of a Galor-class cruiser… Traglor had gazed at the vessel she had been assigned, suppressing her reaction; the Aveyrol was an ungainly thing; with some annoyance, she remembered Quark's having described Dukat's freighter Groumall as looking like a malnourished tube grub. Traglor had shaken off the revulsion she had felt at taking command of the Aveyrol; this meant a first step ahead for her, the possibility to do something she had loved, and missed more than she would ever have openly admitted. This at least gave her the possibility to earn her subsistence and be independent of Nala Kel's income besides offering 24 other Cardassians the privilege of an income that made them and their families independent of donations. True to Cardassian ethics, only a woman with very young children or a large family found it acceptable to be supported by her husband for a longer period of time, unless the family in question was very well-off. 

Well before that, Kasidy had spoken to her about an opening with the same Bajoran company that employed her; Traglor's reaction had been unusually tactful, much to Melset's relief. To Kasidy, Traglor had explained that she could not accept because she knew that a Cardassian would always be considered with suspicion by a Bajoran crew. Kasidy had accepted the explanation at face value, pleased that an alternative had come up that would permit Traglor to do what she loved. The Bajorans on the station knew better, however; they were well aware of the fact Traglor viewed them with only grudging respect, if any at all, but even though Traglor had slightly modified her view of Bajorans due to her husband's influence and Iníki's friends, they still were not a people with whom she especially liked to associate on a regular basis. Thus she had told the Bajoran group offering her the work that she already had accepted something else, yet thanked them for this expression of confidence.

After some time, Melset said, "The reason I am here is to notify you that Garak has found an opening for Jivan at the Lesana I educational centre and could easily find one for Zan as well if I asked. Your son is still of an age to respond to mental training although it would be initiated far later than normal – he will need this ability should you ever decide to return to Cardassia on a permanent basis. The methods required to immediately absorb even complex information are essential for any profession he may later decide to choose. Zan could stay with my parents or Joret Dimos' family. Satra Dauri and Vijim would be willing, too, I know that. As they live according to a combination of Bajoran and Cardassian ways, Zan would not be made to feel uncomfortable; I know Temur and Myral would be pleased, especially as they have already asked more often when he would come to visit or even stay."

The couple exchanged glances; Melset's offer was tempting and honestly meant. Nala gestured at Traglor who replied, "We discussed this option when he turned four but have decided to educate Zan at home. Garak sent us all the material a little over a year ago, making it possible for Nala and myself to work on the basics of our mental acceleration with him."

At seeing Melset's stricken expression, she continued more gently, "This is not because we distrust you or your family, or even the repatriated war orphans in Lesana I in any way, far from that, Iníki. I honestly tell you that, even though there is more tolerance of differences on Cardassia now, I do not want to risk putting the fact to the test with Zan." Traglor added after some moments, "My friend, consider this: how do you think the others would regard Nala's and my marriage? A full Cardassian and a ... bastard? The answer is simple: With suspicion and contempt. The pressure would finally undermine what we have found together; I for one, am not going to permit this to happen." She leaned over to touch Melset's hand, "We _are_ thankful for your offer, however."

Melset did not say any more about the matter. A child was the unique responsibility of the parents, especially now that the old systems no longer existed. In former times, an interrogator would have been sent to test the child in such a case and, if necessary, transferred parental rights to another family who would have ensured the child in question was educated according to Cardassian norms.

"When is Jivan going to leave anyway?" Traglor inquired, rerouting the conversation to neutral ground.

"Garak will come to pick him up in about three months." In a low voice, Melset added, "I will have to become used to far different patterns of life then. It was not always easy to coordinate duties and my responsibilities for Jivan, in spite of your help. Yet, his presence was encouragement of sorts, gave me a semblance of a family on-station ..." she shrugged, "... He is my brother's son, and that makes him even more precious to me. Jivan has matured so quickly in the past two years, has fully recovered from the shock he experienced. I realize that it is time for him to take his place in our society. Garak will test him before leaving, but I think he is mature enough to start at the normal level without any delays. He is looking forward to Cardassia – all the questions he is asking! Jivan is anticipating going home."

_And to return home is your only desire, too, as far as I can see_. "How long will SFHS still maintain offices on this station?"

"Admiral Chandler and the provisional government have informed me that this branch of the institution may well become a permanent fixture on this station. However, personnel will be stationed here at current levels for but another three or four more years at the present rate of reconstruction. At the end of that time, if not even before then, I can transfer my position to one of my fellow coordinators and finally return to Cardassia. Traglor, I owe that much to Admiral Chandler. Remember: he could have had me arrested and facing court-martial procedures for going AWOL. Selon told me it was Vedek Yarim and General G'Kathor who protected me by addressing Admiral Ross himself, suggesting this alternative. The sentence would have been eight years ... better this than a penal colony. At present, enough openings are becoming available on Cardassia, to judge by what Elim has told me, and after inquiring myself, the provisional government has stated that I will even be able to choose between postings." Her expression became hard when she continued, "And then, believe me, Traglor, I will not return to any Federation base ever again. For me, every moment on this station is one too many, in spite of the many good contacts I have found among personnel and the permanent residents. I have already spent _eleven years _offworld … In a way, I cannot complain, it _was_ interesting. Some of the humans with whom I had to cooperate were open-minded, accepted me as what I am, a Cardassian, but most of them were unable to see beyond the propaganda. Andrews and Delios, as well as a few of those whom I met on Cardassia in the course of humanitarian assistance measures were and are honest in their efforts at understanding." She briefly thought of Stimson or Allen, as well as Gupta .. there had actually been far more of their kind than of the other one, more than she would have thought possible, who showed her truly positive aspects of humans.

_You must have been subjected to a greater number of unpleasant incidents than you ever admitted_. Gul Traglor did not answer at once. "Iníki, you never said anything about this sentence. In essence, then, Andrews and Selon are your wardens."

"Fortunately, they already were my friends on Earth, at the Centre. Otherwise, I am paid well for my work, am relatively free to make decisions, go off-station. No one else knows about the situation, not even Andrews and Selon." Humiliated by the admission, Melset did not meet Traglor's and Kel's eyes. It was not quite as bad as having to submit her decisions to the other two for approval, but hard enough. She marginally tensed her neck membranes when she stated, "This is to remain between us. Even I was kept uninformed about the facts as they are – a listening device in Kira's office was my source. There is more, but you will understand I do not wish to discuss it any further."

"We _do _understand." Nala responded with unaccustomed vehemence to what he had heard, "Personally, I have never made any negative experiences whatsoever with representatives of the Federation, and in principle, the sentence _is_ generous by any terms, but to leave you uninformed about it and its duration? What terms are those?"

Melset's tone of voice was neutral as she responded to his query. "They know Cardassians – absolute dedication to the Union, to duty, which meant I would never even think of abandoning this post as long as there is work to be done in the interest of Cardassia. Then, too, I had been on Earth. During those years, Chandler had occasion to observe my abilities to function as a liaison in this kind of position, _and_ remain neutral. Recall the thefts? Among us that would not have happened. Admittedly, Selon and Andrews are the best co-organizers I could have found, even if I had been free to choose them myself. As you say, the terms are most generous; you cannot blame Chandler for not realizing what it means for a Cardassian to remain off-world involuntarily." She rose to leave. "I must go now. Jivan is alone and I begin the next shift in eight hours."

_And, in essence, there is nothing to give you emotional ties to this place anymore._ Traglor looked at her friend quietly, recognized her restlessness. _You also want to rejoin Elim on a permanent basis – I know I would find the state of affairs you accept so calmly unbearable_.

*********

The next weeks passed uneventfully – after duty, Melset made use of the time left to her to instruct Jivan on a few more details he would need to know in order to make transition easier. The child listened with greatest concentration to all she said; anyone could have recognized he was evidently looking forward to his new home, asking her about all the things he would see, looking forward to meeting his new companions and finally being with others of his people. For him, 'Cardassia' meant all that was positive, gave security, a true home and a sense of belonging as it did to his 'parents', as it had to all the generations before them.

The day before his arrival Garak contacted Melset, "My ETA is in 12 hours. I trust Jivan has been prepared?"

"Yes. There should be no problems. How long will you be able to stay?" The inquiry was said more wistfully than she realized, making him respond immediately, "It took some doing, but I have arranged for four days. Garak out."

When the shuttle docked, Melset and Jivan were already waiting with the others. _At least you have someone anticipating your arrival this time_… Melset recalled Kira's account of the retaking of DS9 by the Federation. Strangely enough, neither she nor Kira could relegate the incident to the past, even though Levo had performed the ceremony of departure for Ziyal in Garak's and her presence. It was the one memory in connection with Damar that still served to disturb Melset. In spite of Gul Traglor's explanation, she knew that it had been Gul Dukat's suppressing Damar, not furthering his abilities as would have been his duty as a commander, forcing him into the role of a powerless subordinate all too frequently subjected to humiliation. That was not the Gul Dukat she remembered from her two years under his command. Melset could only begin to imagine what the situation had meant for Damar who would have had the potential to advance to legate at some point in his career. First suppressed by Gul Dukat, then virtually enslaved by Weyoun and the Female Founder… _And yet, had he been serving on Gul Renor's ship, he would have died as one of many millions.... He would have been forgotten, as has happened to so many, not remembered by all as the officer who sacrificed his life to free Cardassia._

The doors rolling aside had her repress her thoughts. After docking procedures were concluded, Garak was one of the first passengers to come out. "Ah, Gul Melset, Jivan!" A quick embrace for both, a smile, then the three went towards the habitat ring. "These four days may not be much, but still… "

"It would appear we have a long-distance connection," Melset shrugged, "… but I am hoping to relocate permanently in four years at most."

"Life far from Cardassia … believe me, I, too, had my fill of it after eight years in exile. At least you have the possibility to return twice a year. You will remember that I liked travelling in the course of my career as an operative, but only because of the knowledge I would return again," Garak replied and, taking Jivan by the hand, walked to their quarters, Melset at his side.

Going against Cardassian norms for once, which meant keeping a preschool child away from adult affairs, he took Jivan on his knees while giving Melset his report on the situation on Cardassia. "The news from Lesana is very good indeed; the province has finally become nearly independent of assistance and is presently exchanging goods with Kelan, Baryn and Varon provinces; as yet, trade is at the most basic level, food, first industrial products, but sufficient and its rate of increase encouraging. The only requirements are homes to establish additional settlements in the provinces, extension of infrastructure and farmland, creation of centres for production and distribution. At present, Cardassia only has four more of the industrial replicators; some factories and hospitals still have to be reconstructed, respectively repaired, schools, homes, administrative complexes built. Our provisional government has returned the others in the meantime. You will also be relieved to hear that the remaining camps are being dissolved at an increasing rate. By the time you return, they will be a thing of the past."

"Dr. Bashir has informed me that the risk of epidemics has been virtually eliminated, at least in our central systems. Some medical officers initiated an inoculation program within a year after the defeat. Reconstruction is to be initiated on the outlying planets within another two or three months, or at least that is what Guls Masok and Berak have told me," Melset added, "Finally, the hope of soon returning to a semblance of normalcy. How are the odds of finding enough volunteers for the off-world settlements?"

With a broad grin, Garak explained, "There _are_ volunteers, my dear Iníki. First of all, there are those who had been evacuated and now wnt to return to recreate their colonies, re-establish a permanent Cardassian presence on those very worlds. All of us remember the Border Wars. Apart from these good Cardassian citizens, those on your list, which was supplemented by your Bajoran contacts, are proving to be … quite useful. We have also managed to trace a number of the troops and officers as well as civilians who supported the Dominion and collaborated. They … volunteered quite willingly, especially after being given the option of either being interrogated and facing court procedures followed by execution or helping rebuild on those planets. They are to be sent there in mixed groups, furthermore, they will be kept under strict supervision at all times."

Melset laughed softly, then, once again serious, inquired, "Won't this mean that we will be planting potentially dangerous populations on those worlds? We no longer have our refined surveillance or the Order to ensure they will not somehow try to initiate renewed contact with the Dominion. Those systems were won with so much sacrifice, possess resources that have become even more invaluable for our survival that a seditious population could mean catastrophe."

"There _is_ a modicum of surveillance. You have the regular settlers; add to them some lower-rank Order operatives who have survived, as have some thousands of loyal troops and their commanding officers. In exchange for slightly more than the marginal subsistence and homes now accorded them, they will take over this duty, and believe me, any potential traitor will be traced and eliminated at once. Most of those traitors found are even grateful at having this option, hoping that their efforts will serve to redeem them." With contempt, Garak added, "Be sure they will denounce each other readily enough – any dissent or effort to break away from the Union will be reported to the authorities for certain ... rewards."

With a sigh, Melset said, "My hope is that Gul Revok can be found, provided he has survived. Perhaps the outcome would have been the same, yet – to collaborate with a force that considered its allies its servants ... Damar was a virtual prisoner in those headquarters, with no input as to policies, only called upon to sign treaties and documents he had never seen, agree to the most disadvantageous of conditions ... No wonder he turned to Siana for company! Gul Revok denounced our resistance, his treachery led to the deaths of so many Cardassian patriots who fought for our freedom. If he escaped,…"

"If Revok has survived, he _will_ be found, you can be sure of that. The living owe this debt to those who sacrificed their lives for our liberation and Cardassia." Garak said this quietly but his expression showed that, if he had anything to do with the matter, he would be merciless in demanding justice be served, if necessary see to it himself if no one else would. Garak remembered how often the Humans had commented about his methods: 'phasers have a stun setting, you know', or were disturbed at his eliminating enemies without so much as a passing thought. They had never considered the vast differences between Cardassian and Federation principles.

Jivan had not said one word during the entire exchange. He was listening, deeply fascinated, watching Melset's and Garak's expressions shift from thoughtfulness to anger, from sorrow to triumph.... He had never heard most of those words and phrases, understood only the simpler ones, but wanted to know what it all meant as it concerned his parents. He turned to look up into Garak's eyes, "Attàmi Garak? Please, tell more of the story."

Garak passed a hand over Jivan's hair and replied in a low voice, "And so I shall, once you are with us in Lesana I. It is a very long story, Jivan, beautiful and yet sad. It is the story of our people as they once were and as they have become. You will soon hear all about it. You can be proud of being a Cardassian. As you grow up, there will be more and more to hear. And - you will be in that story, too. Why it is thus, you will learn when the time has come." Garak gently held Jivan close, in silence, then looked at the child affectionately. "You are a son of Cardassia, never forget that."

The response was a proud, happy smile as Jivan understood the words. For him, they were the greatest praise he could have received.

Late in the evening, when Jivan was already asleep, Garak said quietly, "There is something I have to tell you, Iníki. You will remember that we were clearing the rubble from the subterranean rooms of the Obsidian Order building? We discovered numerous Cardassian cultural artefacts, even some of those remaining from the Hebitian Empire have survived intact, but in some rooms of the 8th level, we made a quite unexpected discovery: Objects taken from Bajor, for the greater part, artefacts liberated from shrines and monasteries. Surprisingly, most of them are undamaged, this also holds true of other cultural goods. The organizers and I have discussed further procedures in detail before initiating another round of talks with the representatives of the military: we have resolved to wait until the last level of the building has been cleared and we definitely know what we have; only then negotiate for a return of these objects which should be of greatest value to the Bajorans." He considered Melset, evaluating her reaction to the news.

She waited for some moments before replying evenly, "I enter this into the discussion: After the defeat, the Bajorans managed to surmount five decades of suppression and terror with all the resultant resentment and hatred to help us to rebuild and, initially, even to survive the results of the Dominion War. Many, politicians and the general population, first spoke out against it, but later some few vedeks stated this initiative was an expression of the will of the Prophets who had foretold an era of peace between our respective peoples." Melset waited for a few moments before adding pensively, "I, for one would strongly advise against demanding any form of financial or material compensation for returning those objects, but rather send them back in a gesture of gratitude and apology for what has happened. I have gotten to know a number of Bajorans quite well. Be sure that this may do more towards healing old wounds than anything else. Recall the reactions to our returning that Orb discovered on Unefra? The Bajorans had a special service on this station as well as on Bajor to celebrate the event, even insisted on inviting the entire non-Bajoran SFHS staff to attend the service with them, regardless of beliefs. Vedeks Navri and Levo were astonished at the response – the service was even transmitted to the Promenade as so many wanted to attend."

"That is exactly the reply I expected, and the one that won the most favour in the course of our discussions." His expression shifted from pensive to challenging, "We agreed on one thing without any problems, my dear Iníki… As you did stay among Bajorans for an entire year and survived, it is to _you_ to open negotiations for returning the goods. Natíma Lang has consented to pursue the entire process to its conclusion."

There was no hesitation in her reply, "Good, that is a challenge I am willing to accept. If you transfer the data to my terminal, I shall try to establish contact with the appropriate individuals. It may take some doing, yet should be manageable. Are there any preferences in that respect"

"No. Whom the Bajorans select to be their intermediary is no concern of ours."

"There is one more element..." Garak seemed strangely hesitant, surprising Melset into touching his arm. "Iníki, I shall not mention my source, but I have heard about your true position here." At her suppressed but angry hiss, he added, "No, it is not Gul Traglor who informed me. I only asked her if she knew about it. Admittedly, your work is helping us, but neither your parents nor the provisional government nor I agree with the conditions. Natíma has transmitted a message demanding a reduction of the sentence be taken into consideration due to your performance in the interest not only of Cardassia but of all worlds administered from this centre."

There was no reaction – Melset wordlessly inclined her head. At seeing her attitude of resignation, Garak rose and briefly clasped her shoulder. "It may not work, but we can try."

Later on that night, they lay side by side, talking quietly before falling asleep. For both, this night, it was enough only to be together. Garak watched her for some moments as she slept and recognized her exhaustion. _They knew a Cardassian would work even triple shifts unquestioningly for Cardassia's sake, to secure assistance or some other minor benefits._ He uttered a soft hiss, then got up carefully, trying not to disturb her as he went to the communit. An hour later he rejoined Melset, his expression smug as he settled down again_. Sorry, Iníki, but Lieutenant Dax may well be just the person we need._ After their 'encounter' shortly after her first setting foot on the station, he knew exactly how to influence her, especially as the attack on him, Melset and Jivan of two years ago had proved disturbing to the station counsellor. He had all confidence in her abilities now that Dax had become self-confident, secure in herself, and no longer was the confused young woman who, at Captain Sisko's orders, had presumed to counsel him; she would know what to do to help Iníki, which phrasings to use...

He felt Melset move towards him very slightly and slipped an arm around her shoulders, enjoying the contact. Garak knew the station's residents had been disquieted about his presence, were glad when he had stayed behind on his devastated world. During his seven years on Terok'Nor, he had succeeded in concealing his true feelings behind a cynical smile, reacted to insults and even physical violence with unshakeable composure, responded to prying questions with verbose explanations and subterfuge; even his former role in the Order together with his family connections had remained a carefully-hidden secret until the days in Mila's cellar. Now, his connection with Melset, the Cardassian child he had brought to the station, they had taken his former 'detractors' unawares, revealing as they did a totally unexpected aspect of the 'spy.' _O'Brien 's face would be worth seeing_…

During the four days spent with Iníki and the child, he watched Jivan very carefully, evaluated his reactions and comportment, tested his powers of observation while walking along the Promenade, and declared himself satisfied with Jivan's answers to unexpected questions. Jivan behaved totally in accordance with Cardassian norms; there was no clinging, none of the irritating mannerisms he had seen in some human and some very few Bajoran children. The only marked difference was that Jivan showed neither dislike nor suspicion of any of the resident aliens on the station.

At departure then, Jivan's behaviour was calm, only at the moment of parting did he cling to Melset's hand for some moments longer before saying pleadingly, "Attavi Melset, please come home soon."

Responding to the child's imploring glance and intonation, she impulsively crouched to take him in her arms in a gesture of comfort and felt Jivan hold on to her tightly. After a few moments she drew back a little to look into his eyes, touched his cheeks. "Jivan, child, I promise I will try to come for a visit, and you will come here, too. I will not leave you and Attámi Garak – _ever_. This is a promise from one Cardassian to another. Be brave, Jivan."

Jivan nodded, trying hard to disguise his distress, "Yes, Attávi Melset."

"That is my hope, too," was Garak's comment; he looked at her calmly. "The worst is over, you know. Loo'Wess is slowly taking shape again; the building where we stay during our meetings is now part of a small town, eight other areas have been organized, are presently being settled. As to our own problem, Natíma will do all that is in her power to help you."

Melset remembered Elim as a young operative cold, distant, unapproachable, always evading questions, making a game of secrecy and deception. He had interrogated her efficiently, with clinical detachment. His 'kind' gestures afterwards had only been a sign that he had found her innocent of treason. He was still reticent, as was she, but Melset knew he had changed very subtly, with no Obsidian Order to serve, no heritage to conceal. _I wonder whether we will ever have a new Obsidian Order. If so, I want to be a part of it_… She reached up to touch his shoulder and, for a moment, he clasped her hand to his chest._ You have become much more open …_

Garak saw her pensive expression and said, "Only four more years at most … and increasingly frequent returns during that time. It will become easier. Be strong, Iníki." With that he left with Jivan to board the shuttle.

When the doors had rolled shut, Melset turned away as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, then she took up work in her offices, not mentioning Garak's and Jivan's departure to anyone. Cardassian life was sternly regimented – there was no place for regret or nostalgia except within the privacy of the home. Each age encompassed certain responsibilities and expectations with only slight variations; in fact, Cardassian children took pride in these details, considering each new duty a privilege that brought him or her closer to serving Cardassia in whatever role. That devotion to duty, responsibility and status ensured stability for all, and motivation. For Jivan, who would grow up on Cardassia, this was the only possibility to do so without the problems experienced by the returnees some years ago. Melset recalled her own childhood: pride in each success, the rivalries, creating networks of reliable sources of information, the students calling out the Civilian Pledge to Cardassia before the beginning of instruction. For her, as for the others, that time was past, would never come back. The efforts and the devotion of uncountable generations, reduced to ashes and ruin...

*****************

Late in the evening about three days later, she was sitting at a table in the Replimat, having the last meal of the day. Melset always enjoyed watching the incessant activity on the Promenade; the station admittedly had become a home of sorts in the sense of offering her subsistence, quarters and even company whenever she felt the need to discuss events or just socialize. Together with Traglor and Daryn, her relative isolation from her people did not feel quite that bad.

"May I join you?" She looked up and saw Colonel Kira was holding a tray with her own dinner. The Bajoran's dark eyes were friendly as was her slight smile. Melset was aware Kira still distrusted her to a great degree in spite of all the cooperation, that this feeling would always remain, but had decided early on to ignore the suspicion whenever it surfaced. It was obvious that the Bajoran was making an effort after recognizing the Cardassian's interest in her people.

"Of course," the Cardassian gestured at the chair opposite and inquired, "What is new, Colonel? The past few days have kept me from attending most non-SFHS meetings." She made no mention of Jivan who, Kira had heard, was presently on his way to Cardassia with Garak. Dax had spoken to her some days before, saying that Melset seemed very quiet, even though Kira herself had noticed no difference in the Cardassian female's manner.

"I have been asked to present a report at the First Minister's Session in three days," was the reply. "Remosi told me some time ago that you have frequently asked about our own rebuilding programme of the past years. It has been concluded, so the full details can be put at your disposal, if you are still interested." The Bajoran briefly hesitated, then offered, "If you want to and can make the time, you could accompany me. First Minister Shakaar has authorized me to invite you to attend. You have, after all, been in repeated contact with a number of ministers in the course of negotiations." _If you feel the same way about Jivan as I did about Kirayoshi, you can use the change._

The reaction was a gesture of thanks. "That is most kind, especially as Garak, during his visit, notified me about a matter that concerns Bajor." Melset did not elaborate. "He told me it is advisable I take it in hand as neither he nor his colleagues have intensive contact with Bajorans."

Kira 's eyes reflected the curiosity she did not permit herself to verbalize. "So, it is settled, Gul Melset, I'll give you further details in another day, so that you can plan accordingly. It may be a rather tight schedule, though."

"Our team is so well-organized that anyone can take the other's place at short notice." With a wicked grin, Melset added, "Daryn could replace me. Everyone knows Cardassians all look the same."

"You _do_ have to look very closely indeed to notice any difference at all between vipers," was the amused retort. Anyone contacting SFHS will be satisfied at seeing grey scales, black hair and light eyes, in brief – a Cardassian."

A laugh was the answer. "I'll be ready then." When Kira got up to go to her own quarters, Melset said, in a barely audible voice, "Your kindness is valued, Colonel Kira."

After returning to her quarters, Melset immediately sent a subspace message to Vedek Serad and received his reply within two hours. After the formal greetings, she explained, "Vedek Serad, Kira has invited me to spend two days in the Bajoran capital with her and attend the Ministers' Session. Is there any possibility of arranging a meeting with either Kai Unkteh or one of his aides? A matter of some importance has been entrusted to me by the provisional government of Cardassia; it should be quite positive for your people." Melset looked at the Vedek who had protected her all those years ago, recognized the query was unexpected.

He answered slowly, pensively. "This request _is_ unusual, child; I cannot promise my efforts will be successful. Be assured, however, that I will come to the capital to speak for you. I take it your request is in connection with recent Cardassian affairs?"

She shook her head, "No, Vedek Serad, it dates back to the time of the Occupation, thus mainly concerns Bajor." After a moment, she added, "Thus it does concern the old Cardassia to a great degree… Vedek Serad, I thank you for listening to me whatever the outcome."

The Cardassian wanted to keep the entire matter to herself, but after reconsidering the decision, informed Vedek Navri the following morning when he stood at the entrance of the shrine after the service and all attendees had left. He was strongly anti-Cardassian and preferred to avoid contact even while recognizing that not all were the same. As most Bajorans, the horror of over five decades had marked him. Even though forgiveness was one of the main rules of their religion, many besides him found the precept hard to follow in face of such terror. Due to those very experiences, he initially considered Melset with profound suspicion when she requested he contact Vedek Yarim or one of those Vedeks of the Kai's order. A few hours later, he mentioned the query to Levo who assured him that the request in no way constituted a threat to Bajor's spiritual integrity, so, hesitatingly, he had agreed. After all, it _was_ only one viper ... 

While waiting to hear from Kira, she went about her duties. In the afternoon, the Colonel came into the SFHS offices. "Gul Melset, I am leaving tomorrow afternoon and have arranged for you to be assigned a room adjoining mine at the visitors' centre; for security reasons, I thought this the best solution, rather than to stay with friends." She hesitated for a moment, "Is there something specific you wish to do apart from obtaining information about our own programme?"

The Cardassian only replied, "I have made an appointment with Vedek Serad who will be in the capital for an Assembly. There are …. matters to discuss."

Kira looked at her, momentarily suspicious, then thought, _You may be a Cardassian, as arrogant, vicious and secretive as all the rest, but according to Rendon, Arna and Nivra, you are relatively open to our ways, respect them. I have seen this myself_. She recalled seeing this 'viper' together with the Bajorans who resided on the station more than once, but still wondered about the reason for her request. _You will tell me in good time…_

Melset had recognized Kira's doubts. "There is no reason at all for concern, Colonel. No threats, no extortion are involved., or, I assure you, I would _not_ be cooperating."

The short transit went smoothly. Much to Kira's relief, Melset had chosen civilian clothing that strongly resembled Bajoran attire, and had arranged her hair Bajoran style. At beaming down, Kira looked around quickly to find Minister Gerion who was to come for her. "Ah, here he is," she said to no one in particular before going towards the exit where a member of Shakaar's staff was already waiting for her. The minister's smile briefly faded when he saw the Cardassian accompanying the Colonel who, at seeing his expression, quickly explained, "Minister, Gerion, you may have heard about Gul Melset. She is one of the three personnel heading SFHS on Deep Space 9. I assure you that she is trustworthy. That is why I personally invited her to join me as she is interested in our own procedures in reconstruction. Two years ago, she accompanied the Shavon brothers and Yisach to Cardassia and arranged for their protection while they worked there."

The Bajoran turned to Melset, "I regret, but you know old habits die hard. If Colonel Kira speaks for you, that is enough for me. Welcome to Bajor, Gul Melset. I trust you will find your stay informative. Only a word of caution: Under no circumstances leave the building unaccompanied. You will understand that the Cardassian-Dominion Alliance has reawakened resentment that could lead to incidents. I'll assign a member of the militia to accompany you and the Colonel whenever you leave your quarters."

Melset noticed she was addressed by her title although she was not in uniform, a courtesy, as far as she had heard, not accorded Gul Dukat even before his cooperation with the Dominion. But this was irrelevant. She inclined her head briefly in thanks before answering in Bajoran, "Thank you for your concern, Minister Gerion, I am most grateful to all of the Ministers for permitting me to attend your session."

His warning was not unexpected; Melset herself deeply resented the Klingons and the Dominion as a whole, even while recognizing that some few individuals were definitely not enemies. In that respect, Cardassian and Bajorans had the same attitude. Resentment for a group in its entirety was the normal pattern after suffering wrongs. Yet, she had remained friends with G'Kathor and N'Kreth and, some time ago, had protected a stranded Vorta, at times even found herself wondering whether Lakeena had survived.

Transfer from the beam-down point to the Guest Quarters was uneventful. When they were assigned their rooms, Melset looked around hers. It was simple, yet comfortable, actually luxurious in contrast to what she called home on Cardassia…

Half an hour later, the intercom activated and when she had input the code, Melset heard Kira inquire, keeping the unit on audio only, "If you are ready? The restaurant adjoining this building is excellent, and, as far as I have seen, you like our foods. I can explain some details to you in the meantime."

"Yes, That sounds good. But – won't it make things difficult for you? I need not tell _you _that Cardassians are not exactly welcome on Bajor; you could have the food brought to our respective quarters."

Melset heard Kira laugh briefly. "It would be possible, but Minister Gerion has seen to preventing any incidents by telling the owner details of your stay in Nevaris Village. I'll be at your door in fifteen minutes."

They were received as if there were nothing out of the ordinary; the table they were given was not hidden, their orders promptly registered, there were no stares from the staff or other customers. Melset whispered, "Did Minister Gerion threaten to close the establishment in case of ... problems?"

Kira noticed the exaggeration, responded in like. "No, he only offered to recommend the restaurant to the next Klingon delegation, whose presence would be far more interesting than one unarmed viper."

Melset glanced at her, _Nearly friendly relations, shared humour; her use of the term 'viper' in this connection is definitely such... but the least doubt, the smallest mistake, and I'll be The Enemy once again . How naive Gul Dukat was to think that 12 replicators and a speech about mending the errors of the past could heal the wounds of decades of terror and suppression within a few years, especially as he had perpetuated the situation, even creating the ore processing system that cost so many lives._

Kira saw Melset's pensive expression and realized beyond a doubt what the Cardassian was thinking. "You are perfectly right there. We cannot forget the past in spite of our precepts as taught us by the Prophets. As yet, there is not one individual among us except for the very youngest children, who does not have harrowing personal recollections of the time before withdrawal. Even Legate Ghemor, much as I liked and respected him, was involved as one of four hundred troops in the Kiassa Massacre. He was nineteen years old at the time, had volunteered to serve Cardassia, and told me before his death that propaganda had presented the Bajorans as a people of brutal terrorists only working towards the annihilation of Cardassians everywhere. Now Cardassia has returned an Orb and for that we are thankful, but the suspicion of it being an ostensive wish for reconciliation with the purpose of finding a weak point is always there, no matter what the occasion."

A nod was the reply. "Our response exactly. We had repeated, long-drawn-out conflicts with the Klingon Empire and the Federation, and will never forgive nor forget what has been done to us, especially not the invasion after Detapa deposed Central Command." Melset looked away, "Klingons wore Cardassian neck vertebrae as trophies of their victories, prided themselves on how many of our militaries they had killed, gave the injured and seriously ill in our clinics an 'honourable death' before destroying the buildings. That cannot be forgotten. Ah, yes, we are proud of our culture even now, most of us arrogant, contemptuous of others; some are even hoping to launch a retaliatory strike against those who levelled our cities. I, too, admittedly have these thoughts, these feelings, always will, but I have learned that cooperation, even with a former enemy can, under circumstances, be far more effective than subjugation and relentless exploitation or revenge. Vedek Serad told me, 'All evil is repaid, returns to its author – not as vengeance, not as punishment, but as a chance given by the Prophets to learn from past errors.'"

Surprised at hearing these words, the Bajoran looked into the Cardassian's eyes, but could not read them – their expression was calm, resigned even, but there was no indication of anger or imminent attack.

The situation was subtly disturbing, so that Kira was strangely relieved when the waiter brought and arranged the dishes. When the two of them wanted to pay, he only said, "Minister Gerion offers you this," and showed them a padd. "Enjoy the bounty the Prophets have given us." He hesitated and added, "_Both_ of you. These foods are also suitable for Cardassians."

During the meal, Kira explained some procedures to her, fully conscious of the covert stares they were getting and saw Melset noticed them, too, as she unobtrusively but repeatedly looked to the side in an instinctive reaction as though anticipating an attack. This observation was inevitable, in spite of the minister's precautions. The fact that Kira herself was sitting at one table with a Cardassian was a sensation. Melset's manner, however, remained unchanged; she spoke to Kira in Bajoran Standard, even using the gestures she had learned while in Rellaketh Province. It had become increasingly obvious to Melset that only Kira's presence and the fact she had been seen in one or two transmissions prevented an unpleasant incident in spite of Gerion's effort. Old patterns …

Once they had finished, Kira suggested, "It may be best to return. Tomorrow the meeting will take place in the early morning, at 8:00 hours. As an afterthought, she added, "Full security is provided for you; A member of the Militia will be stationed outside your door. The window to your room is inaccessible from the outside, so if you wish, you can open it; the temperatures should not be too unpleasant. Fresh air will certainly make a welcome change from the recycled atmosphere on the station."

The next morning the two arrived in the lobby to wait for admission to the Hall of Ministers. Some of Colonel Kira's acquaintances among the Ministers were already there, speaking to one another, becoming involved in animated discussions. From time to time, news was exchanged; while she did register slight differences in the way they addressed and behaved towards each other, Melset noticed that the hierarchy was not so stern as she knew it from Cardassia.

Minister Gerion came over to inform Kira about some minor details and, at noticing the Cardassian's observation, explained, "We consciously abandoned our hierarchy together with the D'jarra system once we realized the purpose of the Occupation; doing so allowed us to fight back far more effectively than if we had been forced to consider the various restrictions due to caste. By heritage, Colonel Kira would be a member of the Artist D'jarra, I a member of the Carpenters' D'jarra, First Minister Shakaar is the only one of us who still works within his family's former D'jarra."

"We never did have a caste system in the true sense of the word, but in some families, certain professions predominated. My family was Military and Order, but we also had a number of scientists in various branches of our clan. At present, status and profession no longer count - we have been forced to ignore the hierarchy since the end of the Dominion War. All of us cooperate as equals, no matter what status we had before the collapse, transfer leadership according to the area of competence each of us has," was Melset's response. "It makes for a greater level of efficiency. No doubt some elements of our former system will be recreated in time, as we only feel truly comfortable and secure within sharply defined boundaries, but they will never become as stern as they once were."

Shortly before the meeting was to begin, a number of Vedeks entered. To the covert surprise of the others, one of them stopped to look around the lobby as if searching for someone until he caught sight of the only Cardassian in the hall. Turning to his neighbour, he said in a low voice, "Ah, there she is. Vedek Padrik, I will return after some time; there is something Iníki and I have to resolve first." At the concealed shock in the other's expression when he realized just who was meant, he added, "Vedek Padrik, I know her well. Remind me to tell you more about her later on. They are not all the same."

With a smile of welcome, Serad walked over to the Cardassian female accompanying Kira.

"There you are, Colonel Kira, Gul Melset." With those words, he reached out to touch the Cardassian's ear to greet her with the same ritual used among Bajorans. "Welcome to Bajor, Iníki. I have good news for you."

Turning to Kira, Serad addressed her, "Colonel Kira, I greet you, my child. May the Prophets bless this Session." He then said, "Please excuse us. I have something to discuss with your guest before we go to the monastery. We will rejoin you in the assembly later on. It may take some time, though."

Kira's expression showed her curiosity, but she refrained from asking for any information, even though the Cardassian's safety was her responsibility as Kira herself had pronounced the invitation. It was evident that, while this procedure was unusual, there was a matter important enough for the Kai to admit a Cardassian into the monastery or possibly even his presence.

Vedek Serad noticed her hesitancy and said, "I promise you your guest is safe. I take responsibility from now on until we return."

Together, Melset and the Vedek went over to a secluded corner where Vedek Serad quickly informed her, "I have managed to get an appointment with Kai Unkteh's aide, Ranjen Geras. He has agreed to receive us in the monastery. I do not know how you will be welcomed, but you know of the situation. Just a word of caution, child. Stay close to me at all times. There are some quite negative feelings about Cardassians, in spite of your having returned an Orb two years ago."

He spoke to the guard who had been waiting patiently, hiding his bemusement at this particular encounter. "Lieutenant Hedrin, I do not think you have to come with us. No one would attack a Vedek and the person led by him. I shall notify your superior of my request, and take responsibility for her safety as of now."

With a smile of encouragement, he took the Cardassian by the hand – not a gesture of intimacy, but rather a sign of 'walking the same path.' After half an hour's walk along carefully maintained but unpaved paths surrounded by the dense vegetation growing along the banks of a brook, they reached the monastery, a huge, impressive building made of golden sandstone that seemed an integral element of the hill. Its windows were decorated with elaborate carvings, the framework elaborately designed, nearly organic in its aspect.

Melset covertly looked around while they were on their way, taking in the atmosphere, analysing it. _How quiet it is here… so unlike our own cities with their covered streets, their crowds, the relative darkness which was so ... comforting, the constant surveillance which kept us safe at all times._… Here? The buildings, the nearby city, the greenery… they all blended into a peaceful, harmonious whole, no one element encroaching upon or serving to diminish the other, inviting the person in this area to rest, to meditate.

Melset remembered how this very arrangement had given her people the impression that Bajorans had no sense of order, considered them little more than insects with marginal, but malignant intelligence. This idea had prevailed in spite of evidence to the contrary. Bajor had millennia-old traditions, elaborate social structures, an ancient culture which became evident in all its people did. The reason for the Cardassians' attitude was that the Bajorans stubbornly refused to give all this up for a place in the Cardassian hierarchy of peoples, nor were the Bajora considered powerful enough to be integrated into the Cardassian Union as worthy allies at some point. Their technology was an object of derision, although their ancient spaceships had been effective in spite of their ephemeral aspect. In spite of appreciating the beauty and peace of the seemingly natural arrangement, Melset felt sorrow for what her own people had lost. Bajor the weak had endured – Cardassia the strong had fallen victim to an ill-conceived alliance, to one person's thirst for power …

It seemed Serad sensed her reflections as he said gently, "I can see you have preserved your affection for our world and its ways, but mourn what your own people has lost. This is understandable – anyone would. Take comfort from the knowledge that your civilization will live again, differently for sure, but it _will_ live, and in doing so, rebuild a new Cardassia. I have heard that enough information has been recovered on data carriers, and is stored in the minds of individuals – this latter is the most precious of all." He saw Melset bite her lips. "Remember the Verses of Life and Creation? 'The beauty and genius of a work of art may be reconceived, though its first material expression be destroyed; a vanished harmony may again inspire the musician. All is in the hands of the Prophets, forever, for them to give, for them to take.' You have not lost everything. If you wish, I can read some of the texts with you; they should prove comforting.'

The Cardassian did not reply, only fleetingly met his glance to see the understanding and compassion reflected there. She could not repress the query, "Vedek Serad, how do you know I have not reverted to my old attitudes?"

A nearly inaudible laugh was the response. "Your admission some years ago, your manner towards us and what I felt in your pagh. You are under constant observation, haven't you noticed, Iníki? What you once considered primitive superstition was and is real, at least it is for us. This element cannot be objectified in a laboratory, but you have been influenced by it. Ah, Gul Dukat was, too, but his greed for power subverted his realization of the truth, his desire to be loved by the very people he exploited corrupted his knowledge because he remained the exploiter. He saw himself as the saviour of Bajor even while furthering the loss of the peace and harmony that had reigned for millennia, nearly rendering our people destitute in mind and soul as well."

_And he destroyed Cardassia. Destroyed our culture, dragged so many of our finest down with him... My brother Damar_...._Very nearly myself_. She averted her face to hide the brief surge of emotion.

Serad whispered so softly she hardly heard him. "Your brother would have learned. Colonel Kira told Vedek Navri and myself about him as she wanted to come to terms with her feelings about the changes she had witnessed. He died like a Cardassian, but he gave his last order to one Bajoran, one Changeling and one exiled Cardassian, expressed his respect and gratitude to the Bajoran he had once hated, accepted the Changeling, the representative of the occupying forces that ruled his own Union, as his ally, and passed on his belief in his people to the exile he had despised. You have that as comfort." He did not say any more about the matter, but quietly informed her about the monastery and its history, giving her the time to suppress the grief that had resurfaced.

With that, they arrived at a huge, ornate portal in front of which Serad patiently waited after striking a chime. Within moments they were admitted by a tall, slender Bajoran wearing purple robes, his posture dignified, proud and yet not arrogant. He exchanged greetings with Serad, then stared coldly at Gul Melset who met his glance, her own open. _His attitude would not have been tolerated in former times, and even now, it is  irritating – old expectations die hard - but ... it may change when he learns of the purpose of this mission_… In a low voice, she said, "I greet you, Ranjen Geras," and waited, her head slightly inclined.

His query was without formality, without any respect for her status when he addressed her. "You have requested an audience with Kai Unkteh in your role as a representative of your government."

A brief nod, then the reply, "Yes, Ranjen Geras. Important discoveries have been made on Cardassia Prime in the course of the past months. I was directed to go to Bajor to inform the Kai or one of his aides of these details. If I am not granted this honour due to my heritage, I am authorized to give the data to Vedek Serad. He has agreed to function as my intermediary should this be the case."

The Cardassian just kept from moving away in an instinctive reaction when, abruptly, without any warning, Ranjen Geras reached out to touch her cheek before grasping her ear, closing his eyes in concentration. Moments later, he let his hand drop, seemed more relaxed. In a very low voice, he directed, "Come."

He led the two into a large chamber; it was brightly illuminated by the sunlight that fell through high, partitioned windows; the inside walls and ceiling were of the same pale gold sandstone as the exterior. Statues of the Prophets carved in relief stood between the windows which offered a view of the entire capital, minor shrines on the hill, the river and even the countryside over to the distant mountains. They were wide open, offering access to the balcony – the muted sounds of the wind, of the city were scarcely audible. The atmosphere was solemn, yet peaceful, an invitation to thought and introspection. _Primitive superstition, yet your belief gave your people a strength we never suspected you had. You were secure in yourselves, never feeling the need to conquer and subjugate other peoples. For us, this was a sign of weakness. We derived our pride from what we are: Cardassians with an old and proud tradition of culture and conquest, of unyielding strength. You derive your pride from your spirituality, the continuity of your contact with your Prophets…_.

He waited in silence as did Vedek Serad. Together the two Bajorans watched the Cardassian unobtrusively but carefully, evaluating her posture, her expression as she gazed around the chamber. With an inflection that seemed neutral but conveyed implications she was unable to understand, Ranjen Geras asked, "I have been told that you have read some of the Texts, know the basics of our religion. Do you wish to view an Orb, Cardássian?" He accented the name in a way Melset immediately recognized as offensive.

_You are challenging me to reveal myself the arrogant Cardassian_…In spite of herself, her eyes briefly widened in astonishment. To see an orb! She had often heard about them, had even seen the one in the station's shrine, but its container was kept carefully sealed. Melset again met his glance, made no effort to deny her curiosity. She had heard so much about these objects, knew most of them had been taken from monasteries on Bajor and subsequently transferred to Cardassian scientists who, under Obsidian Order supervision, had been ordered to examine them in detail with the goal of evaluating and quantifying the power they possessed, the potential to be exploited for the greater good of Cardassia. These Orbs permitted Bajorans to see the past, the future even; each one had its own specific function. An Orb Vision was the most revered experience imaginable for a Bajoran, an inexpressively sacred event. Yet, Melset knew that for her to agree would imply disregard for their religious rules. She was a Cardassian, a member of the former occupying forces... Only Bajorans were allowed this privilege, and even among those, only a very few chosen to experience it.

"I very much would," she admitted quietly, "My friends have told me that the spiritual impact is unimaginable. Yet for me to even consider your offer would constitute sacrilege. I am not of Bajor. I am a _Cardassian_, a member of the people who tried to reduce your people to slavery, irrevocably destroy both your culture and religion."

It seemed both Serad and Geras relaxed imperceptibly. It was obvious to Melset this had been a test, especially as her people had stolen Orbs, examined them, desecrated them in the eyes of the Bajorans for whom they were objects of great reverence, gifts from the Prophets themselves.

Some moments later, another aide came out and addressed the group. "Come. Kai Unkteh is waiting for you."

Melset, astonished, quickly exchanged glances with Vedek Serad who gave her a nearly imperceptible nod.

They entered an immense room that was obviously the office of the Kai himself. The wall behind his desk was decorated with the symbol of the Temple Gates, and, at either side of the door, a statue representing a Prophet holding the emblem of the Bajoran religion. Melset inhaled deeply; the air felt strange, carrying a scent that hovered on the very edge of perception. She wondered if the Bajorans accompanying her also sensed it – disquieted, she took another breath, analysing the sensation; it seemed as though whatever it was began to influence her very subtly, in a way she could not begin to comprehend, that made her feel threatened, exposed, yet, at the same time, strangely relaxed, as if suspended somewhere in time, observing and observed. _Like the drug I was given during my interrogation to make it harder for me to dissimulate my true thoughts!_. Melset suppressed her reaction. _It is the entire atmosphere – this monastery is millennia old, the quality of the light, the apparent vastness of the rooms is remarkable…_

The two aides took position at either side of the door when a Bajoran dressed in heavy, gold brocade robes entered from an adjoining room and came to welcome them. Melset inclined her head very slightly, turned her hands palms outwards, arms slightly spread; Vedek Levo had informed her the gesture was a sign of reverence.

"Vedek Serad notified me some days ago that he would come to me with a Cardassian, that this individual would bring important information." His voice was indifferent but tense, his manner distant. "Now you have come, with Vedek Serad. What information do you bring us?"

After waiting for some seconds, Melset advanced slowly, her head still slightly inclined. In both hands she held out a padd so that he could take it without touching her hands. "Kai Unkteh, I was notified by a fellow organizer that numerous Bajoran artefacts have been recovered in the course of clearing out the rubble of what is left of the Obsidian Order's headquarters. This padd contains a list of objects taken from your world during the Occupation." She hesitated briefly, searching for the correct words. "The Bajoran people found the charity to come to our assistance even though you had and have but little to spare, suffered so much from our incursions. You saved a great number of us from starving to death in those first weeks and months after the collapse. It may be years before we are able to repay your help, but for now, we wish to restore these objects to your world. We do so in a sincere gesture of gratitude, in hope of eventual reconciliation, and in the promise to repay what you have done for all of us."

Wordlessly, the aide took the padd from her, then activated it before presenting it to the Kai who read the list that scrolled down the display, his expression shifting from grim to pensive. In a low voice, he said, as if to himself, "All of these, removed from our world in an effort to destroy us by destroying our religion … We knew the Cardassians were efficient in tracking down and taking our most precious religious artefacts off-world to melt down or keep, yet with all that was happening, we did not fully realize the entire scope of the pillage" He whispered, as if to himself, "Take a people's holiest objects, and you take its very soul…." He stared at the list again before raising his head to gaze at Melset directly until she met his eyes. "And now, Cardassian, your people have experienced just retribution for theirr misdeeds towards us and so many others. It would appear your own humiliation has finally opened your eyes to the evil you perpetrated on us in your arrogance. All of us recall the past, the massacres, the atrocities, the wanton acts of violence."

These words, even though she recognized the truth in them, touched her innate pride in her people and its ways, provoked anger and even stronger sorrow for what her people had lost, making them utterly dependent on the charity of peoples they had always considered immeasurably inferior to their own. And – these very people had responded. Melset felt Serad's eyes, but did not look to the side. _If I want to fulfil my mission, I have to control my reaction to these justified accusations. Our arrogance made us lose perspective. Gul Dukat, who declared how he loved the Bajorans was the representative of all of this, even though he was not the initiator. Yet, we had to expand to keep from falling back into abject poverty, becoming a powerless people open to invasion by the first comer_… She did not finish the thought.

With a surge of apprehension, the Cardassian suddenly realized that she was experiencing a strange sensation, a disquieting feeling of unreality; both views, Cardassian and Bajoran, were juxtaposed in her mind, shifting and mingling; the worst element was that she did not know to what to ascribe that feeling of detachment, of being separated from reality by an impenetrable translucent wall. _We can block a mind meld, are resistant to most forms of  non-Cardassian interrogation – what is this?_ Here, in the Kai's room, she was one Cardassian subjected to the scrutiny, reproach and resentment of the representatives of a people her own kind had victimized, underestimated because they had appeared weak, contemplative, and so spiritual they did not know how to fight or even exploit the resources on their world, who considered power and control over others not worth attaining as it meant destruction and terror. Her own suggestion all those years ago had not been made because she had recognized the injustice and evil of Cardassia's actions, but because her only thought had been to further Cardassia's interests. She had been educated from newborn on up to see Cardassia as the one power in the Quadrant that had the right to rule over all other peoples, a power that demanded and was accorded total devotion…

Her mentality was still thus, but experience had taught her and, seemingly, a number of others, that if pride in their people was justified, total contempt and disrespect for all those who had different values due to their own respective cultures was not.

Lost in thought, Melset did not realize that the others were silent, that minutes had passed, that she was still gazing blindly at the statues; upon feeling a hand gently touch her shoulder, she gave a muted hiss of fright. Kai Unkteh had advanced to stand directly in front of her, was so close she had to look up to meet his glance.

"Now tell me, Viper, what was the true purpose of your suggestion of all those years ago to include us among your allies?" The Bajoran's voice was very gentle, his expression kind, even compassionate. "Was it for our sake, because you had recognized the evil that was being perpetrated, or for that of Cardassia?"

She barely disguised her astonishment – it appeared the Kai and his aides were informed about her mission, so she did not even try to deny the past, especially as Vedek Serad had witnessed the entire incident. "To free us to strike a decisive blow in the Border Wars. We were forced to commit so much manpower to keep Bajor's population under control that we were effectively waging a war on two fronts, costing us as much as we were extracting from your world. Your strength was totally unexpected, so I thought an alliance with you would be the best option at our disposal, permitting us to free our forces to strike all that harder along our borders, especially as we had found resource-rich systems there."

"You were left in Nevaris Village after making that same proposal. When you were found, you had been severely abused in the course of interrogation, were close to death. Your sentence was to be killed by those for whom you had spoken" His voice had once again shifted to compassionate, giving her the option to adopt the role of 'the unfortunate victim'.

She inclined her head, then heard a soft sound of steps, a swish of robes and glanced to the side to see Vedek Serad who gently smiled at her, then nodded in encouragement. Somehow, repeating the facts as they were appeared strangely… right.

"Kai Unkteh, that was years after the original incident. I was 'prepared' to make me appear a victim so as to make use of the Bajoran precept of charity and compassion for those in need, then sent to gather information on the Bajoran Résistance, to make it possible for us to eliminate it once and for all, and … I did. At that time, I had only deepest contempt for your people, believed, as did my compatriots, that you were weak and contemplative, only fit for exploitation, but refusing to take your predetermined place in the Cardassian order of peoples. I had been systematically trained from earliest childhood onwards to resist all forms of indoctrination or emotional manipulation; later, as an officer, I trained my own subordinates accordingly; yet I had been taught to manipulate and influence others without their realizing it. The truth about my mission was betrayed by a fellow Cardassian who wanted me discredited and executed." She took a deep breath, then continued, "The people of Nevaris Village protected me, permitted me to live and share their lives in spite of their knowledge. Vedek Serad taught me the basics of your religion, read the simpler Texts with me, explained them… Those experiences taught me about your own innate strength, your faithfulness to your compatriots and your way of life, a faithfulness that was as strong as our own to ours. Kai Unkteh, I always will be what I am and what I was raised to be: a Cardassian. I believe in the superiority of my people and would never betray our Union – or what is left of it. Yet, I have learned to see your people and a number of others differently, respect and appreciate them. This alone constituted treason in the past, before the collapse, so I did not repeat my recommendations again. Later on, I was informed that, at withdrawal, that village was totally levelled, killing a number of the very people who had shown kindness to a representative of their enemy." She could not continue, trying to suppress despair and confusion, realizing that something was being done to make her react so intensively.

Resignedly, she closed her eyes when she felt Kai Unkteh grasp her ear. Silence, then his voice, very gentle, "What Vedeks Yarim and Serad have told me is indeed true. You are sincere in what you say, have not given up your own code, but respect ours." At receiving no reply, he said, "Iníki, you have come to us as a supplicant, but one who has something to offer in exchange."

"Yes, Kai Unkteh." She adopted the posture of supplication and backed away.

Vedek Serad and Kai Unkteh's aides went over to consider the information on the padd, discussing the list in barely audible voices, using ancient Bajoran. Some minutes passed, then Kai Unkteh inquired," When and how does your provisional government propose to return these objects to us?"

"Unfortunately, it is not for me to decide, Kai Unkteh. At first the remaining rooms of the Obsidian Order's building have to be cleared in order to ensure that no further Bajoran artefacts are left. Once that has been effected – estimates are that this will be done in roughly ten more months - I assure you that they are to be returned in one transport, unharmed, unconditionally; I have already chosen the Gul who will effect the return."

She stared at the padd until the Kai gave it to her, then quickly input a code. "Kai Unkteh, this is the channel via which you can enter into direct contact with Natíma Lang, whom we have chosen to be our negotiator. My only role is to open negotiations and allay suspicion; as I have friends of long standing on Bajor, it was thought best to send me. Natíma will under no circumstances prove difficult as did Legate Turrell in the course of negotiations for the peace treaty. She is a friend." Melset returned the padd with the words, "There is one other thing I have been asked to do: it is to express my, our, gratitude for your surmounting the past enough to render assistance. It is more than we had any right to expect."

There was a brief conversation between the kai and his aides, then Serad addressed Melset, "Today we shall enter into contact with Natíma Lang. It is our hope that what was ours will be returned within as short a time as possible."

"It is my hope, too."

With that, Vedek Serad and the Cardassian were free to go. Ranjen Geras accompanied them to the portal, then led them both out. He added, "Tell the Ministers that Kai Unkteh will address the Assembly this evening. It is a matter which concerns all of Bajor." Before dismissing them, Ranjen Geras said, "Walk with the Prophets,"

Melset inclined her head and said, "I am most grateful to the Kai for admitting me into his presence. Be strong, Ranjen Geras."

A nod, and the portal closed.

The two left in silence; Serad was still deeply perturbed at having seen the incredible number of goods that had been taken from Bajor. He repeatedly looked over at the Cardassian female who appeared very pensive, disguising her own reactions. _You were as much a part of this as all of the others, even though you were not in the occupation, only on border patrol and helped annex Federation systems… Rapacious and brutal and overbearing … You believed Cardassia was above all moral considerations;  you committed atrocities like all of the others of your people and triumphed, laughed about the weakness of those you subjugated, merciless, unheeding of their entreaties._ Briefly, the female's presence became nearly insupportable as did the fact that he was holding her hand.

It seemed Melset sensed his feelings, for she quickly looked to the side and away again. The Cardassian herself wondered what had actually happened during the meeting – she vaguely suspected she had been led along the path desired by the Bajorans, yet they had not manipulated her into betrayal or treason; openly admitting her past guilt was disturbing, but without the distress she had felt so acutely when Serad had come to Terok'Nor the second time.

She decided to touch the subject unobtrusively, "Vedek Serad, the … air in the Kai's office…"

His reaction was unexpectedly direct. "So you _did _notice. We were not sure you could as it is said your olfactory and auditory senses are not as acute as those of humans or Bajorans. To explain: we use an incense made of various saps and herbs – it is very rare, very hard to produce as the ingredients have to be gathered at precisely determined times of the year, mixed according to exact measures. The scent should be at the very limit of perception, an undertone to the others – it should be an element of the background scents of a shrine or a monastery, that of the materials that have gone into its construction, in the same way as our religion is in the background of all we do, a part of life inextricably entwined with all our acts, thoughts and words." The phrasing was that of a Vedek addressing a young Bajoran. "This incense opens the mind, assists in meditation; we say it helps us sense the world beyond the confines of the pagh to create better understanding of all that is around us."

For a moment Melset stopped in her tracks. _How did Kai Unkteh know of my mission? Why was I admitted into his presence in spite of this information? Was this a plot to discredit us all_? Apparently her thoughts were reflected in her eyes. She could not keep back the words, "Kai Unkteh – he knew everything."

Serad went around to face her, took her by the shoulders and said, "No, Iníki, this was no attempt at discrediting you or the others. We kept our promise, there was no reason to betray you. But, recall the patterns of which I spoke: suspicion – interrogation – execution … your being left to us ran contrary to all patterns. Thus, there was something unusual we could not accept as mere coincidence. I only gave the Kai the details of your arrival and your time in Nevaris Village. Otherwise, that is the past, the present is what we are experiencing, and as to the future? Only the Prophets know, and that is as it should be."

They continued on their way, Melset considering the surroundings, again lost in thought. At arriving at the Hall of Assembly, Vedek Serad stated quietly, "Here we are, child, far later than expected, but the reports should still be in progress."

They entered together to go over to an empty place next to Colonel Kira and Serad, with a nod at the Colonel, commented, "It was very rewarding, Colonel Kira. You will understand, however, that Gul Melset is not authorized to give any details of the meeting. That information is not hers to pass on."

Wordlessly, Melset took her seat and soon was absorbed in the discussions – there was talk of re-establishing agriculture in the semi-arid regions of the Southern peninsula. It would be a difficult phase, as only few had the necessary skills. For a moment, she remembered the first group of Cardassian returnees, how her people had quickly learned their methods and were now using them with success. _I have to talk to Garak and Natíma. Surely some of our people could pass on the methods they have learned. It would be thanks of sorts, and more useful than anything else. _Her quick motion had Kira look to the side. "Afterwards, Colonel. I just thought of something that may be of assistance."

The panel of Ministers called a break an hour later after establishing unofficial discussion groups. One of the Ministers came over to where they were sitting and inquired, "Gul Melset, let me introduce myself. I am Minister Jendro. We have repeatedly heard from the returnees; it would appear they are happy on Cardassia in spite of the hardships involved in reconstruction."

"You are aware that we have always been suspicious , to put it mildly, and extremely xenophobic," Melset replied, "Thus it was necessary for Garak to inform the others about the returnees' different ways. Fortunately, they have been accepted without greater problems, and, as far as I know, have not met with any pressure to give up what they were taught on Bajor. Minister Jendro, we are most grateful for your furthering the initiative to let them come to teach us their skills, your skills. Our planet has an extensive number of arid regions; I shall address my fellow coordinators to inquire whether a group of our own people could perhaps come to Bajor – to join in your own effort to cultivate the drylands. On Cardassia, we have combined our own skills with yours – some of our ethnicities still had oral traditions describing the old forms of agriculture before the inception of factory farms." She added, "I cannot make any promises, but I am certain an exchange is feasible."

For a moment, Jendro appeared taken unawares by the offer. "This might take people offworld whose knowledge you require more urgently than do we, and we will not be able to pay them much. Those who are off world now are trying to earn funds for reconstruction – these would return to your people with nothing."

"When we established an exchange to send teams to other, Federation, worlds to earn additional funds for these projects, that very concern was also mentioned by groups who thought this would harm us by delaying redevelopment. Ambassador Troi organized a team who looked into the situation, revealing that the reservations were unfounded. As to the question of remuneration, that can always be resolved in one way or another."

"You know Ambassador Troi?" Jendro seemed surprised.

"It was she who initiated, then implemented the official exchange program – it has helped us so much, especially as we have never been a prosperous people. We are making every single credit, each delivery of food and other goods count; we improvise, use and reuse whatever we can. Nothing is wasted." Her voice became low, pensive. "Many hesitated at allowing Cardassians onworld, but Ambassador Troi proved an excellent representative of our interests, saw beyond our reputation."

"That we did not know. Could you give us information in exchange for our own? It would help in the discussion, provided your government approves your proposal."

"I am relatively sure there will be no problems. We have, of necessity, become slightly less secretive." The last was said with a rueful smile to which the minister responded in kind.

Turning to Kira who had been listening interestedly, he said, "I had better get back, there are still some details under discussion."

Shortly after, they were admitted to the canteen, and during lunch, First Minister Shakaar came to sit at their table. Melset recalled that, at one point, he had been connected with Kira. It was the first time Melset had seen him in person: a tall, very impressive Bajoran who did not deny his résistance past, or his later work as a farmer. He seemed direct and honest, an unusual trait for a politician, according to Remosi. Shakaar did not react to her scrutiny apart from a friendly nod, recognizing that the nearly unblinking, reptilian stare was not contempt, but curiosity.

"Here is the padd you were promised, Gul Melset. Perhaps some of the processes described may be of use to your people. Minister Jendro has informed me about your own conversation of some hours ago; I think we would have no difficulties at all in implementing such a procedure." His eyes became pensive. "The Prophets work in inscrutable ways… Reconciliation via so much suffering and destruction."

"… and all is finally repaid; show mercy to the guilty, shame him with forgiveness and do not repay evil with evil. This will lead him back to the Path if he opens his heart to Their will," were the barely audible words." At hearing Shakaar's sudden intake of breath, Melset explained, "Vedek Serad read the simpler verses of the Texts with me while I was in Nevaris Village." Melset inclined her head, remembering her shock at realizing the subtle changes in her perception of this maligned people.

"Friend and Foe will walk the Path together, side by side, once again at peace, once again friends, brothers, true children of the Prophets." Kira completed the verse.

They sat together in silence after reciting the verses. They had done so in turn, a strange thing, considering the composition of their group. So much had changed since the Occupation, so much had happened, no one was left untouched.

After a moment, Shakaar looked at Melset again, apparently wondering that he had seen this 'viper' return accompanied by a Vedek shortly before. "If you can share the information, Gul Melset, what is the present situation on Cardassia?"

Melset took a deep breath, suppressing anger, "First Minister Shakaar, all the information is stored in Federation files under 'Denorios Sector'. Pardon my saying this, as you were not involved, but when the assistance program was established, each and every one of our planets was scanned without our being able to circumvent it." More quietly, she explained, "First Minister, at present we are developing a schedule to resettle Quinor, Pentath, parts of Soukhara, Septimus, Trivas and Loval. This will initially prove difficult due to the severe decimation of the Cardassian population, but those who were evacuated from these colonies in the first phase want to return. Their numbers should suffice to make a start. Above all, this will reduce pressure on as yet very limited resources on Cardassia Prime as some of these worlds have relatively extensive resources and should become autonomous in the near future. Of course, as yet, all of these projects are in the planning phases. Ensuring survival has been our top priority throughout the past four years; at present, it seems relatively assured, but there are still are crises, and they will continue to appear until we have finally established our old structures."

"Your annoyance about the unauthorized scans is understandable; the same was done on Bajor, to determine which areas still held resources, or which could be resettled. We had to cope with poisoned fields; the occupying forces pursued a 'burnt soil' policy, to leave us to starve in a form of revenge." His voice was calm, the statement matter-of-fact. "Many Bajorans fled offworld to save their lives and those of their families, then returned after the Withdrawal. In the beginning it was hard to reintegrate them in the population. The reason was that those who had stayed resented the fact the returnees had gone offworld while they themselves had remained and endured."

Kira nodded, remembering the various incidents and the affair of the soil reclamators. "Not even those who _had_ endured were always trustworthy. Kai Winn placed her own interests before Bajor's, nearly provoking a civil war. She thought of trade, of giving Bajor and, subsequently herself, status in the Quadrant. Her thirst for power was without boundaries. Most of _us_ thought it was more important to ensure sufficient food for our own people before even thinking of export. Only once did she have a moment of clarity; but in the end the Prophets' warning went unheeded. She refused to abdicate, to let go of the power she had won and which was leading her off the Path."

As if in thought, Kira asked very quietly, "I wonder who Anjohl Tannan really was. He disappeared at the same time she did and was never heard of again. His brother said that Anjohl had died nine years before, and yet, there he was, on the station, with Kai Winn. There is talk that he was a surgically altered Cardassian, but strangely enough, any traces of the DNA scan and its results have been lost without a trace, along with Kai Winn and Anjohl. Her aide, Ranjen Solbor, disappeared at nearly the same time." Her eyes widened when she realized something, "And no one has heard of Gul Dukat, either …"

Melset had been told about the matter and only said, "I fear there are some things we shall never find out. As to the destruction you mentioned, when I was in Nevaris Village, I saw fields burned shortly before harvest time, villages were levelled or severely damaged; the villagers rebuilt, took up work again in spite of it all, shared the very little they had with others who had even less. Not even I was made to pay for what my people did while I was in that village.… And yet, you came to our help when we needed it, and did not leave us to our fate, which many called 'poetic justice.'"

Shakaar leaned forward, remembering, placed his hands on the table as if ready to argue for the relief programme again. "Gul Melset, it took days of heated discussions. As you can imagine, there was marked opposition to sending anything to your Union as Gul Dukat had allied himself with the Dominion. The argument that finally made the difference was that the population itself was not involved in the process, that it was to the political leaders alone to negotiate alliances. Finally, someone stated that it was the civilian population that bore the brunt of the Dominion's retaliatory strike. That, and some of our Texts were decisive in coming to an agreement. Many feared, and not without justification, that helping Cardassia would have Bajor suffering renewed shortages."

"This would have been an unjustified sacrifice. The donations you were able to send saved many of us from dying of starvation and exposure in those first months. It was much, all considered. We never forget who has attacked us, but we also never forget who has given us help in need." The words were very quiet, their sincerity true.

A chime resounded through the hall – the signal that the break was over. With a nod at Kira and Melset, Shakaar returned to his place for the last phase of the meeting which mainly concerned formalities until the Kai came to end the Session. "Bajor has reason for thankfulness. The sacred objects taken from our places of worship have been recovered and will be returned to us. Negotiations are scheduled to begin within a month. This is all I am permitted to tell you, but this is a joyful occasion for our world." A moment of silence, a prayer, then the session came to an end.

After taking part in the closing ceremony, Kira and Melset returned to quarters and, the next day, Colonel Kira and Melset travelled back to the station. It seemed Melset did not want to be alone with her thoughts and impressions as she spent the two hours of transit in the co-pilot's seat, reading the padd the First Minister had given her.

"What do you think?" was Kira's query after some time spent in silence.

"It is all quite remarkable, and effected without further damage to your world. My first impression is that some of these procedures can be adapted to our circumstances, for example on some of the less-damaged worlds due to be resettled within another year."

For a moment, Kira was silent, _Perhaps it would be best not to inquire_… "There should be some news about Jivan waiting for you."

"Perhaps. It all depends. Normally, we have intensive contact within our families, but there is so much to be done at present. When I was on Cardassia the past few times, Garak and I were constantly travelling from one area to the other, at times together, more often alone, registering facts and developments, meeting the other organizers, sharing reports with them, establishing contact with relief agencies. Now, we have to deal with the question of how soon we can return the remaining domes and replicators. You will understand we do not want to retain any of these elements for longer than absolutely necessary." She shrugged very slightly, "Jivan should be adjusting well. His actual schooling is to begin in roughly three weeks, at least he has a home and a family to return to. Many of the other children will be living in a dormitory in Lesana 1. For us, attached as we are to our respective areas, it is difficult to leave, and for children to be apart from their families, even worse. Perhaps some of them can be taken into resident families as guests for some time at least. We are taught to integrate and to help those who help us; mutual assistance has become a way of life for us, much as it always was for you."

When the shuttle docked, Melset stood talking to Kira for some time. "I thank you for doing this. It has made it possible for us to open negotiations directly. Communications, they can be falsified, whereas direct communication makes deception far harder to conceal. For this admittedly sensitive question, nothing else would have been feasible."

Kira nodded her agreement. "When I think of the time before… There were so many things we did not understand about you and above all, your mentality. It was roughly thirteen years ago…. We caught a transmission on Cardassian military channels while trying to find out about your forces' next move against us. There was talk about a 'heroic sacrifice' made in the course of one battle on the border to the Federation, and the report was followed by the words, 'Cardassia is our very life, our family, for us, it is everything. This initiative has safeguarded a new system for our people.' There was no mention made of _anything_ that would have value transcending that of Cardassia." Kira asked before she could stop herself. "What do _you_ believe in?"

"Cardassia, Family, Duty," was the spontaneous reply. "We are taught that precept from earliest childhood on up. To do anything to endanger Cardassia even marginally is treasonous and punishable by death. Who harms Cardassia harms her people, the perpetrator's family suffers, everyone's well-being is compromised by this person's misdeed."

Kira remained silent for some time, trying to absorb the implications – a political union that was worshipped, nothing beyond that… And yet, at times it had seemed that even these people had a sense of something transcending the principles they so devotedly followed, something that went beyond the Empire and duty.

Melset's glance grew distant when she said, "When I was still active duty, in my first year of command, there was a Glinn 3rd level on my cruiser, Glinn Kovar, due for promotion to Gul within another two months. I had to notify him that his entire family had been killed in the bombing of a Cardassian enclave on Bajor, Dahkur Province, I think it was. He refused the leave I offered him, saying that he had to stay on duty, that he had to face the facts like a Cardassian. Some days later, Kovar made a minor error. This officer believed he had compromised our mission in spite of my assurances to the contrary.  Even the other Guls agreed with my judgement. That same day he committed suicide during his off-shift." Melset recalled the pain of the news, her voice became nearly inaudible – this had been one of the most distressing incidents of her career. "It must have been well over twenty years ago." With an effort, she added, "We were to join immediately after his promotion to Gul."

The two females, one Bajoran, one Cardassian suddenly realized just who had been involved in both incidents, the attack and the sacrifice, yet shied away from verbalizing the realization – it was too much to face after the experiences of the past few days. Their eyes met, but were quickly averted from the knowledge in those of the other.

"I have to leave. My shift begins in eight hours, was Kira's reply.

"Mine in ten. I thank you for the invitation – it was a most rewarding experience, Colonel Kira."

Melset realized she did not have any wish to face the questions she knew would come up. With a wave at Kira, she slipped into a passage, and, making sure no one was nearby to see her, removed a panel to gain access, then selected her usual path through the conduits to her quarters. A very brief message from Lesana 1 had arrived during her absence. "Regret delay of notification. Unforeseen circumstances. Arrived safely. Preliminaries accomplished. Testing to begin next week. Garak out." She stared at the words for a moment, then left for her offices. There was nothing else to do for now except to take up duties once again.

The information she had obtained from Shakaar was indeed highly interesting; a few of the elements definitely could be adapted to Cardassian procedures in the course of resettlement projects on the planets concerned. She entered the data, transmitted it to the administrative centre in Loo'Wess – no doubt Gul Madred would be pleased: he was in charge of Lavol's redevelopment and had deployed a group of operatives there for preliminary examinations.

A message from Ertinas Dejar was waiting for her when she arrived in her office. "Gul Melset, the enclave on Earth which you had been told about and shown while a captive years ago was not inhabited by traitors as you originally suspected; Tain had selected some of his operatives as infiltrators slated to be taken captive and apply for sanctuary within the Federation instead of facing 'insupportable suppression and terror on Cardassia.'" Dejar briefly smiled. "I assure you that there is no need to feel humiliated at not having recognized the fact. Tain was most pleased at your reaction as it showed his ploy was successful; the people there are all Order personnel who, as you, fed Federation Intelligence incorrect information with the goal of creating points of attack. During all those years, there have been clandestine shifts in personnel. Those in place during the Dominion War have been stranded there for the past six years. The data they accessed last is of no further use to us, so the provisional government has issued a 'comprehensive amnesty' for all exiles and expatriates remaining off-world, finally permitting them to return to Cardassia to help in rebuilding and thus show themselves to be true children of the Empire." Dejar's carefully-neutral expression softened a little in amusement as she explained, "This act is presently being praised by the Federation as the dawn of a new era of sentients' rights on Cardassia…." To Melset's bemusement, Dejar went on with her report, "Starfleet has insisted on according them free passage on Federation cruisers; they are to be provided with ample supplies, additional funds and generous donations by various activist groups. In essence, the only Cardassians who are now offworld are the teams employed by companies and research."

Still considering what she had just been told, Melset effected the transferral of the data she had been given by Shakaar, then went into Andrews' office to pass on the information. "I have obtained this from the First Minister of Bajor. These methods should easily be transferable to Federation efforts as well. You _do_ have a number of worlds earmarked for resettlement."

He turned and smiled at her in greeting. "Thank you for sharing the data, Gul Melset. How was your stay on Bajor?"

"It was a very rewarding experience. When your wife arrives next month, do take her on a tour of Bajor once she has settled in. I think she will appreciate it as the planet is beautiful," was Melset's reply. The Cardassian did not feel like answering any further queries, thus resorted to distraction – it usually worked well.

_Perhaps you will tell us more in a few weeks_. Andrews recognized what she was attempting to do and played along. "Perhaps you and Selon can make some suggestions?"

"In that case, you can ask Myssiro, Remosi, Daniro, Medana, in brief, any of the Bajorans on Terok'Nor…. They know most areas, but be prepared: each one of them considers his own home province the most beautiful of all… as we did ours."

Roughly three months later, a Starship docked at the station, which was not all that remarkable in itself, took on deliveries, brought some new personnel, had others beam up who were to be transferred to new postings.

Kira was expecting a request to be cleared for departure when her Communit activated, but then heard, "Colonel Kira? This is Captain Farid of the USS Lewa. Admiral Chandler and Vice-Admiral Toddman request a meeting as soon as feasible. They have something to discuss with you and further state it is commendable to effect beamdown directly into the ready room."

The Colonel wondered at this procedure, but did not show it. "Of course." She transmitted the coordinates to the transporter chief in Ops.

There were curious stares in direction of her office from OPS as this operation was not normal procedure, but no information was forthcoming. Up to then, this had been done only in critical situations.

After the usual introductory phrases, Admiral Chandler inquired, "Is Gul Melset on the station?"

Kira spoke into the intercom. "Chief Remosi, please locate Gul Melset."

Seconds later, he stated, "She is presently in the Shrine, attending a service."

Ignoring the carefully-disguised curiosity of her guests. _That_ was indeed unusual – a Cardassian in a Bajoran shrine– she replied, "Sorry, Admiral Chandler, I cannot call her out. The service will be over in another thirty-five minutes" The Bajoran's expression showed plainly that she would not cede in this point, Cardassian or no Cardassian. "May I ask why you are inquiring about her?"

"Natíma Lang and Elim Garak petitioned Starfleet - Judicial Branch to cut the sentence short, as they phrased it. You may know that Gul Melset deserted her post on Earth immediately after the invasion, manipulated the sensors and security devices installed in her offices and quarters to make it seem she was present, erased her computer logs and all information she had stored about her work with us, all data on Cardassia… and clandestinely left for Deep Space 9 on a Klingon cruiser."

There was a moment of silence before Kira answered, "I was not informed about that and thought she had been accorded compassionate release. But if it is permissible to comment – and this is a comment you are welcome to note – you might be informed about Cardassian commitment to their worlds and their Union. This transcends all other considerations and affiliations. Her compatriot who lives on the station, Gul Traglor, explained to me that no Cardassian would stay offworld in such a situation.

Kira remembered scenes that had taken place while Melset was spending three weeks on Cardassia to gather data on the situation. "After the collapse of the Alliance we had a massive reflux of exiles and expatriates for a period of roughly six weeks. Nearly three hundred came through here, all with only one purpose in mind: to do all they possibly could to save Cardassia. They accepted no matter what kind of transport, were actually camped at the various docking rings, waiting, hoping, reluctant to use any of their funds to secure a meal or even a place to sleep because that would have taken away from Cardassia. They harmed no one, just stayed there, waiting… In the end, we gave them provisions and quarters along with the promise to notify them of openings. I have no love for those Vipers, but can respect this.

"When Gul Melset first arrived here, anyone, even our Ferengi barkeeper recognized at once that she was on the verge of a total breakdown – yet within three _days_, against Dr. Bashir's advice, she was on Cardassia Prime, facing the outcome, establishing reports, requirement lists, participating in rescues, negotiating for assistance, hardly taking any time to rest, according to what I have heard from Garak." Kira's eyes glittered as she added, "This is off the record: Quark has found out - don't ask me how - that nearly her entire income is transferred to the Cardassian Reconstruction Fund. You may see things differently, but in face of these facts it would be inhumane to arrest her now, especially as she has a family."

"Who mentioned arrest and extradition? We could have done that with no problem at all when she gave Captain McDerwyn that data padd five years ago. All we want right now is to obtain a copy of her service records as of 2375."

Kira was still bristling, not quite sure that the reason was as harmless as all that. "I should say to court-martial a Cardassian who only wanted to help in recreating her worlds would indeed have made a rather devastating impression, wouldn't it? As to her service records, you have to address either Selon or Andrews." Turning away, she contacted SFHS. "Can I speak to Mr Andrews – closed channel, please?"

He answered within seconds. "Andrews here. What can I do for you, Colonel Kira?"

"Admiral Chandler and Vice-Admiral Toddman are in my office. They request access to Gul Iníki Melset's service records as of 2375, Code 865-7-C. Keep it quiet."

"Understood. Transmitting." The details scrolled by on the screen.

"Thank you. We have a meeting with Natíma Lang and the members of the Cardassian government during which this question will be discussed, among other elements. Gul Melset will be notified of our decision as soon as it is made. It was agreed it was best to come personally to preclude any doubts. There is one more thing: under no circumstances is Gul Melset to be informed of this at any time." He smiled slightly, "It would appear you have become friends. We will also request evaluations from other personnel at a future date. You will be notified before, however."

"You are welcome to do so." With a shrug, she explained, "As to friendship, Melset and I often cooperate, exchange information for mutual benefit, such as during the Ministers' Session three months ago. My fellow officers and I respect her in spite of our distrust of Cardassians. Oh, yes, she's arrogant all right, believes in her people's superiority even now, is vicious when provoked, secretive most of the time, in brief, a true Cardassian; but this is the important factor: she recognizes our own strengths, appreciates us as a people and culture, does not sneer about our beliefs; that did not even change after a group of Bajorans tried to attack her, Garak and Jivan."

"I'll take your word for it, especially as what you say corroborates what we saw while she was at the Centre." Vice-Admiral Toddman exchanged glances with Chandler.

"If you wish, feel free to enjoy the station."

"We have to proceed to Cardassia Prime to initiate procedures in this matter, then carry on to Betazed. Perhaps on the way back. For now, it is best Gul Melset does not see us or she may just pull another disappearing act.. In your list of characteristics you forgot to add 'suspicious of all non-Cardassians.'" Chandler obviously meant the comment as an attempt at humour.

Kira did not react except to say, "Even if she knew of your presence, she would not attempt to get off station. If you have that suspicion, you do not know her as well as you may think you do. She is working for Cardassia, for other worlds as well, and that with total dedication. I only hope the number of supplementary shifts she has pulled is _also_ listed on her records; of course, Andrews and Selon will have seen to that, and I know Remosi has been informed via Selon. The three are close friends."

"We will see what can be done. Thank you for your time, Colonel Kira." With that, they beamed back up. Kira immediately went out to exchange glances with the staff of Ops. "Not one word of this to anyone, _especially_ not to Gul Melset."

The Colonel went back into her office, and, after some moments of thought, contacted Minister Jendro and Shakaar.

It was a year later: Gul Revok's arrest and conviction had taken place and now, Melset had just seen Garak off. For some seconds, she stood at the door to the docking bay, suppressing her emotions. _To be free to return to Cardassia again_! Life on her home world admittedly still was difficult, even dangerous at times due to abandoned ordnance and the possibility of contamination, but that made no difference to her. She turned away, not seeing Ezri Dax who stood a little way off, watching her pensively while at the same time taking care to remain out of sight.

There was enough work to be coordinated at SFHS; reports however, were encouraging. In another fourteen months, a third of the personnel would be transferred to other branches. Double shifts had become a thing of the past, so that everyone had some time to enjoy what the station had to offer.

Melset had not requested repatriation as Garak had told her about the petition submitted by Natíma Lang and the other organizers under the heading: 'repatriation due to humanitarian considerations'. _No doubt it has been rejected_, she thought resignedly. _We would not have done any differently, and, had I done this on Cardassia, I would have spent the time in a forced-labour camp._

At seeing Dax come out of a passage, she waved at her, got a smile in response. The young Trill had spoken to her a number of times and, to Melset's concealed relief, there had been no prying, no attempts to give her unsolicited advice, only covert observation that she noticed but did not consider annoying as it was in accordance with Cardassian custom. The questions asked were innocuous, about conditions onworld, the new industry, education, the personnel sent offworld. Melset saw no reason to rebuff Ezri's friendly advances by asking her to view the files in question. The station counsellor was invariably friendly and, thanks to her encounter with Garak, knew exactly where Cardassians drew the line. For Melset, the fact that this young Trill had the memories of eight lifetimes was nothing short of astonishing, something she could not imagine. Ezri had told her about her initial confusion, had laughed about it, but Melset had only replied, "No, it cannot have been all that simple as you are making it seem. Mental integrity is what everyone values most, and to fear its being endangered, the worst fear of all."

The reaction had been a silent nod, and a surprised expression in the young woman's large blue eyes. This reply had been unexpected. "Yes – at times I thought I was going insane – wishes and desires and interests I had never had before, friendships I remembered, but which, at the same time seemed strange…"

From then on, contact intensified very slightly, enough so that Dax could observe the Cardassian without arousing too much suspicion.

For another member of SFHS there were also positive developments. Only some weeks before, three teams of ninety-eight Cardassians in all had stopped at the station prior to continuing on to Andor. Melset had first considered their files and requested Ismit Daryn show them the station. While doing so, one of the males had recognized Daryn as a native of his former home town. Some days later, he had told her about the loss of his entire family except for four children in the course of Dominion retaliation – he had been in another area of the city where he worked as an administrator. At hearing the sound of detonations, he had called out to his employees, indicated an area he hoped was secure, then had just managed to find shelter himself in an abandoned passage with them. As soon as the retaliation had come to an end, he had left his shelter and had spent hours desperately struggling to get through the ruins to reach his family, only to find that all had been killed, except for four children, two of them his sister's, who had sustained only minor injuries because they had been in a passage that, by sheer luck, had not collapsed. 

Now, Yanek Sekor had been obliged to place these children in a relocation centre until his return from offworld as no one else of his or his wife's family had survived. The two soon began meeting outside of briefings and he had decided to formalize his request for joining with Daryn. Once the contract with the company on Andor ran out in 24 months, he would return to Cardassia Prime with her. For both of them, it would not bring total closure, but renewed stability and hope.

            _Three more years for me… that is not all that long_… was Melset's thought when she exchanged greetings with Daryn. The Cardassian woman had been withdrawn, silent, had gone about her duties efficiently, but without reaction, had avoided the Bajorans and humans during the first year. In the meantime, she had recovered from the shock, had even found friends on the station. Daryn had become a valuable member of the SFHS offices on the station and Melset knew she would be missed.

            Her communicator activated. "Gul Melset here."

"This is Colonel Kira. Gul Melset, please report to my office at once. It is urgent." The Colonel's even tone of voice hinted at nothing at all. Melset briefly thought of the listening devices she had planted in Kira's office, in OPS as well as other potentially interesting locations, then shrugged indifferently. _I'll find out soon enough whether they have been discovered._

            Upon entering the office, she saw a Starfleet officer she did not recognize sitting in front of the desk and, facing her, Kira. She stood at attention. "Gul Melset reporting."

The officer turned to consider her briefly, then looked back at Kira to inquire. "Shall I tell her the news or do you prefer to do it?"

"Commander Alberts, I leave this procedure to you. That is a purely Starfleet matter," was Kira's reply. The Bajoran quickly met the Cardassian's eyes, gave her a barely perceptible nod.

"Then I will." He rose to give Melset a padd which she accepted without any reaction. "Read this, Gul Melset. It should be of interest to you." He smiled at her, but got no response.

At activating the padd, Melset read the message that appeared on the screen. "The request made by the Cardassian provisional government has been duly considered; testimony presented by the station commander, Colonel Kira, Security Chief Remosi, Lieutenant Dax and a number of others taken into consideration together with service records. It has been agreed to grant Gul Iníki Melset an early release for humanitarian reasons and in recognition of her past six years of service in the interests of SFHS – which meant preserving total neutrality in repartition of aid and organizing relief. At the end of one standard year, the aforementioned individual will be free to return to Cardassia on a permanent basis. The document attesting to this procedure is registered on the padd that will be transferred into Gul Iníki Melset's possession once she has signalled her acceptance by means of a thumbprint on the main padd."

Speechless with astonishment at this news, lips slightly parted, Melset stared at the message for some moments, rigorously suppressing her reaction, then impressed her thumbprint under the message before returning the padd to the officer, saying, "Commander Alberts, I am most grateful for the clemency demonstrated by your authorities and for having been given the possibility to work in the interest of all the victims of Dominion aggression instead of serving the sentence in a penal colony – which would have helped no one." Her voice was even, her glance unwavering.

Commander Alberts was slightly shaken by the Cardassian's lack of response and said, "This will be all. Congratulations are in order, Gul Melset. Admiral Chandler and Vice-Admiral Toddman have arranged for you to be accorded relocation funds to provide you with the possibility of securing adequate housing for your family, provide you with sufficient subsistence and other basics for the first six months, as stated per contract. In addition, we have taken the supplementary shifts into consideration – that markedly augments the amount you are due."

"That _is_ most generous. Thank you." A Cardassian salute and Melset returned to her offices without so much as a backward glance. Kira hid her amusement at the human officer's discomfiture. Obviously, he had expected a different reaction to such good news.

He stared after her, watching Melset calmly walk through OPS on her way out, exchanging a few words with some of the staff as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "Are they all like that? I've encountered Cardassians in combat, have some experiences with them, know they are cold-blooded and vindictive, but no reaction at all to what must be the very best of good news?" He shook his head.

"Joy is vulnerability," was Kira's answer. "I assure you she is overjoyed and no doubt on her way to share the news with her Bajoran friends, Gul Traglor and the remaining staff of SFHS. They have become a very close-knit group in the course of the past years." Very thoughtfully, she added, "This is the best thing to happen to her in the course of the past six years on this station, apart from being allowed to adopt Damar's son and forming a connection with Garak. After all this time I have come to know her quite well. In her culture, feelings are shown only within the family, lest a potential enemy find and make use of a weakness." She remembered what Garak had told her and what she had seen herself. "In many ways, their mentality is incomprehensible, but I can understand one element with no problem at all – the desire to go home. A Cardassian in exile will do _anything_, no matter how reprehensible, in order to be repatriated. This one was not exiled in the true sense of the word, could even visit the Union twice a year, but to be _forced_ to return offworld was nearly as bad as exile. Melset never said anything to that effect, but I could sense what she felt."

"So, the Resident Cardassian Problem has been solved to everyone's satisfaction. I still have some communications to effect before departure. Good day, Colonel Kira." With that he left for his quarters; Kira watched him leave, then turned back to station business.

As soon as she was in the corridor of the habitat ring, Melset briefly leaned against the wall, struggling for control, thankful no one was nearby to see her. At noticing the officer, Melset had been forced to suppress a brief surge of panic, the fear that something had gone wrong, that those in charge of considering the petition might have decided to demand her extradition after all. This development had been totally unexpected, considering the experiences she had made with Humans and Federation representatives thus far.

Once in her quarters, her first move was to contact Garak. "Elim, my release is due in one year, and at exceedingly good terms at that." Her expression shifted to incredulous and happy as she stated, "Generous resettlement and housing allocations, a full six months pay, all extra shifts taken into account … that will keep the three of us alive until I have taken up my duties on Cardassia."

Garak smiled in response to her exaggeration, "I will see to it that all is ready and waiting for you when you arrive," and added more quietly, "It will finally mean a return to normal life for us. Shall I notify the others? They have been waiting for developments."

Melset nodded. "Please do so, Elim. I know it has taken quite a long time for the decision to come through. To judge by Commander Alberts' expression, he was rather --- intrigued … by just who was connected with the petition. Do you remember Vedek Navri? He insisted on 'bearing witness on my behalf' as well, actually praised my speaking for unconditional return of those sacred objects even though, for him, a 'viper' is the worst being ever created by the Prophets….." With the intonation he remembered from her time as an operative, but her whole being vibrant with happiness, she called, "Talsvar Kardassu! Gul Melset out."

After closing the channel, she left her quarters to go to Medana's shop and share the news with her. She had never forgotten the Bajoran woman's kindness towards Jivan and herself after the incident. There was something else to be considered, especially as some of the Bajorans had become friends.

The news spread rapidly, especially as everyone had eventually found out by some reliable source or another just what those two high-ranking Starfleet officers' purpose had been. To Melset's relief, she was not constantly pressed for details and reports. Fortunately, the event was diminished in its importance by the fact that nearly half the staff of SFHS was to be transferred elsewhere within the Quadrant in the course of the next few months. Shifts in personnel were a normal aspect of life at any military installation, but this specific one was a definite sign of hope, of the passing of a conflict which had had the worst outcome of any battles experienced by personnel up to then.

***********

To Quark's joy, those personnel slated to depart had decided to ask him to host the celebration in his establishment. After extensive haggling and arguing on the terms and finances, which meant repeatedly reminding the Ferengi of little deals he had conveniently 'forgotten', he and his staff had organized a day-long 'parting bash', as Andrews called it. Quark's preparations were elaborate; to everyone's surprised delight, he offered foods from all the worlds of the personnel who would be leaving, draped flags of the various worlds from the first level. The occasion itself was the usual array of mercifully short speeches followed by farewells and anticipation tinged with a hint of regret at leaving behind people who had become friends.

Towards the end, Traglor and Nala showed up as well – they, too, had been in contact with a number of SFHS personnel, and, as Melset was one of those leaving, they decided to participate, if only for her sake. They were not left to themselves – Traglor and Nala wondered at how many of the people involved knew them and even considered them acquaintances to be appreciated. To their surprise even Myssiro stopped at their table to exchange a few words, followed by Talik and Selon. Traglor was taken unawares by the fact that her conflict with Melset about Vedek Navri had not made for enmity with the Bajoran staff of SFHS as some words had fallen which she did not regret in the least, but which, for some time, had hurt Melset deeply enough to lead to resentment.

That was a thing of the past. From across the room, they watched Melset interact with the others; the Cardassian was relaxed, animated, obviously happy about returning home. For all her openness towards the other inhabitants of the station regardless of race, she was a Cardassian, was arrogantly proud of her people, deeply attached to the Union and all it embodied. Those years away from her homeworld had been interesting for her, yet difficult at the same time. Melset would leave the same night; all had been prepared, the little she possessed sent ahead.

_Not Quark, of all creatures!_ With a surge of instinctive aversion, Traglor saw a small figure sidle over to her in an attempt to be unobtrusive. "Gul Traglor, I have been notified by Gart. He wants me to tell you that everything has arrived, along with some extras offered as parting presents from good … friends." It was obvious by the glint in his eyes and the way he rubbed his hands that Quark was hoping to find a new source of income.

She eyed the Ferengi with open distaste, then remembered how he, too had tried to help at times, although the hope for business had always been at the back of his mind. She decided to take his word for it, acknowledge his pride in having pulled off something without a Cardassian noticing. "Good. I was hoping you could manage to be as secretive about those deliveries as one of us. That one deserves the help. We have shared a lot together and – she has been extremely tolerant of your ways, far more than I could ever have been in her place. Those contracts she secured for you and your own contacts… they have been _very_ useful, haven't they?"

"Ah, Gul Melset is a Cardassian I truly enjoy. Gart says that she appreciates our talents for business; when he contacted her on Earth, she always liked listening to his accounts of deals, even quoted the Rules at him! _She_ also has the insight to recognize and appreciate a reliable and selfless friend when she sees one, instead of thinking only of the differences." At recognizing the revulsion in Traglor's eyes, and her shifting position ever so slightly, he decided it would be best to move well out of reach – his experiences with _that_ particular Cardassian had not been very pleasant in the past, and he did not put it past her to exact some form of revenge, even though a direct attack was out of the question at present. _Thanks to Bajoran and Federation laws_!

With a quick backward glance to ensure Traglor was not contemplating some gesture of retaliation after all, he ducked behind the counter to emerge again, smiling with pride, holding an oddly-shaped packet. Clearly trying to be discreet, Quark went over to Melset, whispered urgently and insistently to her, repeatedly thrusting the object he held into her hands, even going so far as to touch her fingers to close them on it, then holding them there.

At first, Melset shook her head, saying, "Quark, you have really done enough for me. Of course, you must admit it _was_ quite profitable for you because of all the spin-off deals involved, but you always were and still are reliable, and I value that. I promise you that there will be more business in future." She smiled and lightly touched his ears. "I know _exactly_ why you were so kind to Jivan and me… 'A wise man hears profit blowing in the wind.' You heard it well, my Ferengi friend; your deliveries to Cardassia were thus for you, as was your negotiating first exchanges." She added quietly, "I must admit this helped _us_ as well. Few were willing to initiate trade negotiations with us in the beginning. There was so much distrust and resentment. You helped us make a first step."

A toothy grin of satisfaction was the reply. He didn't even bother denying the facts the Cardassian had just stated. He again, insistently, thrust the packet at her. "Gul Melset, now finally take this before I think it over again. It is not only for you and Jivan but also for Garak, in case he ever feels like opening a tailor's shop on Cardassia, and I, for one, wish he would. You can tell him that the Bajoran who has taken over his tailor's shop does a good job, the quality of his materials admittedly is excellent, but that one just doesn't have the same eye for style – too austere, for one." He tugged at his jacket, "See, the cut is just a little too loose; the colours are well combined, but… there's something missing, a certain … feel."

"It does look good, though, you are as elegant as ever, my dear Quark …," Melset considered the jacket seriously, knowing this was the Ferengi's way of parting without too much of a display. "I'll talk to him; these Rules may be just the motivation he needs to get started. Thank you, Quark. Your help will not be forgotten."

From the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar figure in a deep-red uniform come towards her.

"Gul Melset, I have arranged your passage. Unfortunately, I have to return to duty, but there is one last thing." For a moment Kira looked into Melset's eyes, her own open in their expression, before she said in a low voice, "I have kept these for all this time, waiting for the right moment to give them to you. It _never_ was exactly the right moment, what with all the upheavals. I hope this will not be too painful to you in what should be your happiest moment of the past eight years, but Vedeks Levo, Navri and I decided it would be appropriate." She drew her to the side where they would not be seen, then handed Melset a small box with Bajoran carvings on the outside.

Melset took it and, suddenly hesitant, lifted it to her face, smelled the same subtle scent she had noticed on Bajor. Once again, she met Kira's eyes and opened it. "A prayer scroll!" Her pleasure was genuine as she carefully took it out and read the verses inscribed, then withdrew the layer of satiny material to find a Legate's insignia, a communicator along with a set of medals. She could only stare speechlessly at the objects before laying it all aside carefully and grasping Kira's arms. "No, this _is_ the right moment. I will remember this. Thank you, Colonel Kira."

"I felt I had to do this. He was a true Cardassian as your people understands the term." Kira hesitated for a moment, before continuing, "He took the lead in the attack, taking six rounds of plasma fire from the Breens' weapons before collapsing. It was he who made it possible for us to reach the war room of Dominion Headquarters. Gul Melset, I can understand your love for and pride in your brother Legate Damar."

The reply was barely audible, "Coming from you, Colonel Kira, it is high praise indeed."

A wave, and the colonel left only looking back once.

Pensively, still absorbing Kira's words and gesture, Melset looked around only to see Quark standing next to the container as if guarding it. "Ah, Quark! Thank you for watching this for me; my gesture was most careless." With that, she briefly touched Quark's shoulder in a gesture of parting, then went to Nala and Traglor.

"The Starship is due to depart from Upper Pylon 3 in another hour. Colonel Kira was so kind as to arrange passage for me." At the docking bay, she said, just before boarding, "Be strong. Whenever you wish to visit, you will be welcome. I, for one, know Garak would be most pleased, as would all of us."

"We will do so, and, perhaps later on, when we see that there is more tolerance of joinings like Nala's and mine, we may return permanently. At least you can finally have a normal life now." Traglor considered Melset quietly, remembering all they had experienced together as militaries and, later, after the Dominion War.

"I will keep you informed, Gul Traglor. And, Nala Kel, be strong." Melset briefly looked around the station which had, in a way, become her home, even though she would not admit to the fact. Cardassia! That was the only place her people could live and feel safe.… 

A slight smile, a wave, and she left the station.

*********+

At walking through the airlock to board the starship proper, Melset found herself briefly regretting leaving behind a fair number of people who had become friends. Still, in most cases, underneath the admittedly kind gestures, the tolerance and interest in her people's culture and way of life, there had always been the constant, albeit surreptitious observation which, in contrast to that of the Obsidian Order, had shown her that she was considered untrustworthy to a degree as well as potentially dangerous by nearly all, in brief, a 'typical Cardassian.' For a moment, she smiled at imagining Kira's reaction once she discovered the array of bugs she had left behind for the Bajoran colonel's entertainment.

A young Starfleet officer met her at the other end of the airlock. "Organizer Melset? I am Lieutenant Markovitch. Colonel Kira has arranged quarters for you. If you will follow me?" He quickly gave her a curious glance.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." With that, she walked through the corridors, once again fascinated by the differences in structure between Cardassian and Federation starships. Those sleek Federation starships, all smooth surfaces, brightly lit wide corridors and quarters, geared to comfort and a feeling of home, light colours, … some meters further on, she caught a glimpse of a non-military woman with two children. A strange perception of duty …

The young officer and Melset arrived in front of her quarters where Lieutenant Markovitch entered the access code. The Cardassian looked around; the rooms, even though they would be hers only for two days, were large, actually luxurious; even her Gul's quarters on the Orissà had not been so well-appointed.

"I trust these meet with your approval, Organizer Melset?" The lieutenant was watching her, trying to read the Cardassian's expression.

"Indeed." With a slight smile, she turned to him, "There is one other detail I wish to mention before I pass it on to your superior: Your attitude towards me is most commendable, Lieutenant Markovitch. Not all treat us with respect. If I may explain one detail, however? I _am _one of the organizers, but have been permitted to retain my title of Gul, as a reward for securing a system just before the end of the Border Wars. I feel more … comfortable with it." She looked around again before commenting, "I expected _crew _quarters, _not_ those of a captain. This _is_ most generous!"

"These _are _crew quarters, Gul Melset." The young human looked at her in open surprise before he remembered what he had heard about conditions on Cardassia, "The replicator has been activated for use at your discretion and offers a selection of Cardassian dishes, or, if you wish, you can have your meals in Ten Forward. You will not be disturbed. Should you need anything, do not hesitate to notify me."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. You are most kind." She placed her duffle next to the bed, then inclined her head in dismissal.

Unlike the times before when she had remained in her cabin, systematically avoiding all other passengers if obliged to travel on Federation cruisers, Melset spent the two days of transit in the lounge or in her quarters, no different to the others, not even ignoring the openings for conversations offered by a few crewmembers or fellow voyagers. Towards the end, she spent most of her time in front of the view screen, impatiently waiting for Cardassia's central system to appear. How often she had effected this trip in the course of the past seven years, but now it was subtly different – she was finally returning home on a permanent basis.

At last, the notification came, "Gul Melset, report to the transporter bay on level 5."

Without hesitation, she took her duffle which she had kept with her during these final hours and, accompanied by a junior member of the crew, went to the appropriate area where she gave the technician the coordinates before thanking him with a friendly smile as he input them.

It was with anticipation that she saw her surroundings disappear in a sparkle of light. When the effect had faded, the moment of disorientation passed, Melset took a deep breath, stepped off the pad and looked around. For a moment everything seemed unreal, like a holosuite program, but the warmth, the quality of the light, the voices around her were evidence enough that she was really at home. Cardassia – to be with her own people again, to stay on a permanent basis, not be forced to leave again and again …. It was all she could do to remain calm and controlled at realizing this was the moment she had anticipated for so long.

At entering the reception hall, she saw Garak already waiting for her just outside the gate. "Welcome back to Cardassia, Iníki. If you allow me?" Taking her duffle, he went to the glider outside, Melset walking at his side, looking around.

Once they had half-covered the distance between the spaceport and Lesana 1, Garak gestured at the view, "What do you think about this, Iníki? Remember the first two years?"

The changes were surprising indeed. The spaceport had been established some miles outside of Lesana 1, Melset immediately noticed the settlement had grown remarkably, had nearly become a small town within the past year. The provisional homes no longer looked so provisional now that many had been enlarged, therefore were closer to Cardassian norm. The province's administrative centre itself had the typical Cardassian style of architecture with clawed towers, covered passageways that, one day, would extend throughout a city once again grown to the size of the one on whose ruins it had been built.

As they walked the last kilometre to their house, Garak explained, "You have been accorded some time for privacy and re-adaptation. After so long a time off world, this return is … understandably emotional. Delhin and Losir are in their offices, Jivan in the educational centre. My subordinates have taken over my duties for today and tomorrow, in exchange for time granted them to see to their own affairs."

At entering their home, Melset quickly shut the door and, with a wordless cry of happiness, impulsively embraced and clung to Garak who held her close in sincere welcome before laying his forehead against hers in the traditional greeting. A few moments later, they stepped apart, unconsciously reacting according to the old norms which required absolute control of Order members.

"Let me show you the building… You may notice some changes since the last time you were here." His pleased expression showed that he knew far more than he was saying. "We have adjoining rooms, you, Jivan and I, a main room, two guest rooms – small, but they will serve us well. These were added some months ago, and are separated from the offices by a passage, thus ensuring us total privacy." He kept to a neutral subject, knowing that Melset was trying to hide the intensity of her feelings.

As they went through the house Melset stared around in astonishment. "How _did_ you manage this?" was her query. The arrangements were not luxurious, but comfortable, as she had known from average Cardassian homes before accepting her posting on Earth.

"Ah, my dear Iníki, it was not _my_ doing alone… Our friends on Terok'Nor contacted me as soon as the news of your early release leaked through. Would you believe _Kira_ showed them how to circumvent your bugs' registering even one word of the discussions? They well knew you would have refused any parting gifts, insisting extras go towards the Reconstruction Fund, but they wanted to offer both of us something personal. You know Humans and Bajorans, who value objects to 'remember someone by'. Quark himself took the transportation of some clandestine deliveries from these same friends on the station in his capable hands. They also discovered a few elements in storage that are in excellent condition, but allegedly no longer needed on the station. You can take up the issue with Kira, Remosi, Dax and Andrews, if you wish."

With a grin, he added, "Our friend Quark also understood that I expected 5% of his profits from spin-off deals in connection with the contracts I negotiated for him six years ago. You will be quite surprised at just how much our Ferengi friend managed to negotiate within the framework of those first contacts once he had the freedom to branch out; he was and is well aware I am exacting a relatively small price for that authorization … He obtained much of what you see here. As you can see, Quark has a remarkable eye for style. Moreover, his willingness to cooperate was further augmented when I confronted him with some shadier deals he had made in the hope they would remain undetected."

Trying to stay serious at remembering the account given by Bashir, Garak continued, "Quark played it for all it was worth, pleading for assistance to an 'utterly impoverished Cardassian couple trying to keep their last child alive, forced to do without the smallest item beyond the barest necessities.' Oh, he was _good_! His act would have brought tears to a Vulcan's eyes. Need I say he used that ploy on Humans with the greatest of success, especially those who were just passing through? He told me none of the others tried to interfere, only listened in. With the unhappiest expression you can imagine, he told them to pass on donations to Kira, complaining that no one trusts a Ferengi, even if that one is honest and acting according to Federation norms. Of course, a percentage of that profit also went towards the Reconstruction Fund."

He avoided Melset's glance. It was enough to imagine the outrage combined with unwilling amusement reflected in her eyes as she absorbed the whole scope of Quark's 'negotiations' in her favour.

She remained silent, then laughed and stated, "He has sent something along for you as well, says it may prove motivating. It would appear he misses you more than he would admit. After all, you were a fellow businessman." She shook her head as she said, "I only wonder that I never _did_ find out about that little ploy of his."

"Ah, my dear Iníki, that is the result of being too involved in your duties and not installing listening devices in critical areas. You have not lost your edge I hope?" The inquiry was concerned, yet there was a glimmer of amusement in Garak's eyes.

When they finally went into her room, he set down the duffle and went over to a low table to pick up a small package wrapped in ochre-coloured cloth before turning to her, his attitude now very serious. "Iníki, another matter altogether; this was sent us by Vedek Serad who asked me to tell you the following: 'Now that you have returned to your world, it is time for another matter to be resolved. If you and Garak cannot wear them openly due to the precepts of your customs, keep them nevertheless. May you be guided by your own Prophets.'" He met her eyes, his own direct, unwavering. "I tend to agree, in spite of your reservations; I stand by my decision."

Melset, taken unawares, did not react to his words, realizing beyond a doubt just what that package she was now holding contained.

"But I returned it to him!" Melset whispered when she had unwrapped the objects only to see they were matching pledge bracelets. "This one never was mine to keep as I did not join with Usso." With a thoughtful inflection, she murmured, "It is incredible that I survived that mission. There was so much hate! Had Malja, Yokim and Sanye not insisted on giving me the benefit of the doubt, protecting me when I was still helpless from the drug, I would have been eliminated on the spot. We were not seen as sentient beings anymore, we were considered monsters. Those villagers accepted a great risk at letting me live even after Ranyk 'unintentionally' let the truth leak out. At one point they even let me see the place in which they sought refuge during attacks by our forces."

"Indeed. Yet, you _had_ volunteered – a renewed suicide mission? Tain had the distinct impression, but also knew you had the potential to succeed, and we agreed that, if this first mission was a success, it would give you a new goal." Switching the subject, Garak gestured at the bracelets she was holding, staring at unseeingly. "The one you sent back via Myssiro was indeed delivered to him, but a day or two later, Usso went to Vedek Serad to ask his advice as he did not feel comfortable about keeping it. It was Serad who returned the bracelet with this duplicate and the message, 'She will understand.'"

Melset remained silent for some time, still staring at the pledge bracelets, recalling the events that had led up to that mission, then nodded, "He is right, you know; we may as well have our relationship registered and thus made official. We owe this to our respective families and especially to Jivan. One parent listed when two are the societal expectation could mean problems for him when he leaves Lesana for secondary education, questions that could prove disquieting. You never did give the name of his mother, Siana … It is obvious that we both value and want to preserve what we have found together."

With a shrug, Melset added, "Before the Collapse, I _never_ would have considered an informal relationship, not even for a single day – it was just not Kelani custom. But circumstances…" With regret, she added, "Remember? Formerly, the Order would now be checking our respective backgrounds, our personal and professional files, followed by those of our family members, subsequently interrogating us at first alone and together as to our loyalty to Cardassia, and only then legalizing the commitment."

Garak added, his voice hinting at nostalgia for the old Cardassia. "Those were indeed good times, safe, secure… Regrettably enough, not enough records are left intact to effect even a basic background check. Recall how Gul Revok managed to stay hidden for a few years until he made the error of returning to Loo'Wess. Or think of Taran Ejay who assumed the title of Gul and caused the deaths of those 1245 repatriates."

Turning to her, he changed the subject, "Then we have solved that minor problem. I shall see to registration this evening when I can reach Gul Madred; that at least has not changed. The procedure still is effected in Loo'Wess' Administration Centre. Tomorrow morning, Ertinas Dejar will contact you. She has been elected supervisor of the Agency for Resettlement, Repartition and Reconstruction; her bureau already has a project lined up for you, Ertinas said she is leaving you free to select your own staff. As you can see, there will no longer be any non-Cardassians breathing down your neck. Ah, yes, I am also to tell you that her sister, Sibel, is alive and well. During those last weeks she fortunately was off world and stranded on Soukhara for nearly a year. At present she is working in the same agency as her husband. Dejar has officially joined with Gul Berak. Because of circumstances, Order members are no longer strongly advised to remain unmarried."

"Did you hear about Gul Berak's fleet?" Melset did not try to conceal her amusement.

"Yes, he has showed it to me; it is quite an array of vessels, but all of them are functional." There was a brief moment of hesitation, "Your initiative in the interest of my sister is valued.. I have not told her about it as you apparently want to keep it to yourself."

"Yes, for obvious reasons." With a pensive expression, Melset said, "It will be easier to have a Cardassian staff, but as to humans and Bajorans, there were some few exceptions, people I would not mind having here; Selon and Andrews never made me feel supervised even though they were informed; much to the contrary – they adopted the role of immediate subordinates. They were my friends on Earth; later, to get back to SFHS, although they were superiors of sorts, and more or less my guards, they never informed me about the sentence, always treated me with respect. I found out about that minor detail via a bug in Kira's office." She looked away as she added, "Andrews, Delios, Stimson, Allen, those individuals were so different to what I had learned to expect of humans; it is remarkable – I had always had strong reservations against this people, now, there are a fair number I would accept as friends and colleagues…"

"As was the case with Dr. Bashir and myself. We learned from each other, formed a friendship based on mutual respect in spite of our differences as to mentality and perception." Pensively, he added, "It was comfort of sorts to be treated like an individual, and not be reduced to a racial stereotype." For a moment he thought of Captain Sisko, who had willingly accepted his help, did not hesitate to blackmail him into compliance, yet, if some detail proved disturbing, insulted or even struck him because Cardassian methods were more than slightly unethical when seen from the Federation perspective. Had he, Garak, not been dependent on Captain Sisko's good will in order to remain safe on Terok'Nor, he would have exacted 'compensation' for each single incident. The worst had been Captain Sisko's reaction after the last intrigue in which he had accepted a serious risk in negotiating for the data rod, and, later on, sabotaging Ambassador Vreenak's ship.

Garak stated, "The original plan as told me by Kira was to demand your extradition to Earth and Starfleet Headquarters immediately upon your arrival on Terok'Nor, but fortunately the plan was leaked just in time by a reliable source. Vedek Yarim and General G'Kathor protested vehemently to Starfleet Command's administration and when that did not help either, threatened to grant you political asylum to get you out of reach. Yarim subsequently notified Kira on DS9; shortly after, Talik contacted me, Natíma, and Madred. Their statement was that such a procedure was paramount to capital punishment. There were quite a number of heated discussions until this solution was found and implemented; the Humans expressed strong reservations, as they feared you would divert goods to Cardassia."

A bitter laugh was the reaction, "It was exactly the opposite that happened, remember? The Federation finally _did_ help us far more than we had expected, but the attitudes of some personnel…. That is past now, however."

"Fortunately. Day after tomorrow I have to go to Loo'Wess for three weeks. There is a matter that still has to be resolved." He looked over at her, "You have only _heard_ about developments since the last time you were there. The ruins are completely gone, the camps have disappeared. Remember when you first came back?"

Melset did not answer, only nodded mutely. No experiences in her entire career had prepared her for the outcome of the Dominion-Cardassian Alliance. No one among her people had been prepared, and yet, generations of unremitting discipline and the habit of putting Cardassia, Family and Duty first had carried them through the horror, the despair and the fear.

"There is one more quite important element, but that can be discussed at my return. For now, you have time to settle in; your parents have invited us over together with Jivan to spend the evening. In the course of the next few days you will meet the others. None of the families who were in Lesana I have left, but the Lesana 1 has grown in the course of the past years, a few families decided to leave the encampments in the former population centres, so that all of the provinces have viable populations, leading to less pressure on areas like those of Loo'Wess, Rodinian City, Rakat and others."

Noticing Melset 's curiosity, he went over to a terminal, indicated it, "Ertinas has placed this at your disposal, stating that you should have some time to readapt and get accustomed to the "New Cardassia," as she calls it; you are authorized to contact her bureau at any time and gather information in the archives. I think one project has already been placed on your list. In roughly half a year, you will be expected to do some travelling onworld, but nothing extensive, at most of one day's duration. The necessity for longer stays is past as all our Provinces have functioning governments which report to the Central Government in Loo'Wess.

Melset inclined her head, remembering the apprehension everyone had felt when Cardassia had recreated its government. The way the Cardassians had organized the elections had had the Federation observers in a state of shock. A few had even considered declaring the elections, or what had passed for such, invalid, but finally had refrained from implementing this drastic step in the interest of amicable relations, opting to observe developments first, obviously hoping to eventually bring the Cardassians around to their own point of view.

The candidates, all of them organizers, militaries and former Order members, were suggested by agencies or the population, their actions and merit evaluated in public discussions, then the individuals concerned addressed as to their willingness to take over the position in question. Finally, this group decided upon the ministers themselves. These, in turn, selected further personnel to fill postings within their respective ministries. And yet, in spite of the Federation's reservations about this allegedly undemocratic method, it worked. The hardliners who had demanded a return to isolation and a forced reconstruction of military force and operations were not pleased at obtaining only minor positions, but grudgingly recognized that those chosen to represent the people merited their positions. Everyone concerned was well aware that dissent or subversive activities would risk destroying what little they had rebuilt. Cardassia was left to restructure its worlds and systems independently, at its own pace, in its own way, without pressure or demands to comply with Federation norms.

The never verbalized fear of the outsiders was these hardliners would soon try to wrest power away from the others; nevertheless, although the old Cardassia was remembered with love and regret, no one felt renewed isolation or aggression would be wise at this point. An application for Federation membership was definitely not an option, nevertheless trade with its affiliated planets developing at a fair pace. In that respect, the teams that had worked on other planets had definitely made a difference, as had the Ferengi who had initiated trade in the first place and now had managed to gain a foothold in some very profitable areas.

After the disastrous Alliance with the Dominion, everyone considered entering any form of new alliance with reservations, fearing pressure to give up their own traditions and social structures.

**********

In the late afternoon Jivan returned from the instruction centre. In spite of his having come to DS9 repeatedly within the past years, Melset was surprised at the changes she saw. At seven years of age he already showed a hint of his later appearance – his features were much like Damar's, but he already was more slender and taller than a full Kelani Cardassian of his age. After the formal greeting, he quickly looked over at Garak then, laughing with pleasure, embraced Melset. "Attavi Melset, you will stay with us permanently now?"

"Yes. I have been released from my contract with SFHS; my new one is with Ertinas Dejar's bureau, effective as of the date of my arrival here." She drew back slightly, placed her hands on his cheeks in a gesture of tenderness, and said, "Jivan, to be back with you and Garak, home on Cardassia, I missed my family, my homeworld and people so much, dreamed about being on Cardassia again."

"I remember. In the beginning on Terok'Nor, I often lay next to you before going to sleep while you told me how our world used to be. Attàmi Garak and I have looked at parts of the program on the data rod Quark gave you. One of the Starship captains gave us the necessary computer equipment in exchange for assistance in effecting repairs." The young Cardassian added, his voice very pensive, "It was not as beautiful in my imagination as it turned out to be in that program."

Melset noticed his voice was even, clear while telling her about these details; it was obvious he would work for renewal with the others, but the sorrow for, the memories of a world they had lost forever did not burden him as it did those of the generation that had grown up before the Collapse. _It will make him and those of his generation freer than any of us adults; it will be interesting to see the New Cardassia in its beginnings._ "No, how can anyone even begin to imagine it as it was. However, the new Cardassia will not be so fundamentally different as it is _we_ who are making our culture live again, without outside interference."

Jivan smiled at her confidently, "It is what our instructors are telling us to do, to learn in order to realize this goal in whatever capacity we will later fill and never to forget it. I shall definitely do so."


End file.
